Fruit, animals, and Naked boys, Oh my
by ravenscry21
Summary: The fourth story of Cruel world, dont own fruit basket but i do own the Ocs enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Fruit, animals, and Naked boys, oh my**

This world was a world that I had seen many times and I used it to escape sometimes. I sat on a stump that used to be a tree and waited.

I looked and saw that Tohru Honda making her way to her tent. I looked at her and she looked paler than usual.

"Oi, Tohru, what ya doin' out here?" She jumped and looked at me. She was trying to come up with a lie, she was horrible at lies.

"Haruhi you . . ." What why would I call her, well shit, that was my fake sister, no she was a real sister.

"Yuki, you okay, you spaced out there for a moment." I moved and sat down next to her.

"How about you come live with me for a bit?" She looked at me and then at the tent.

"I can't do that if I do that then I would have to pay you back." I sighed and smiled at her.

"Then I guess I have no choice. Tohru Honda, I am living with you from now on." She was freaking out and was trying to get me to reconsider this, but I held my ground.

"Tohru, there is a lot of things that could happen to you out here, I know you are independent, but at least let me make sure nothing happens to you while you are staying here." She stopped her squealing long enough to look at me and then she smiled and agreed quickly she ushered me inside.

"I have to go to school now, you wanna walk me there?" I looked at her and then at her mom Kyoko.

**Flashback*&^%$#$%^**

Kyoko was sitting with me on my back porch and we were watching Tohru play with my dog, he would lick her then run away, and then pounce on her we would laugh, and then Kyoko turned to me in a serious manner.

"Yuki listen if anything happens to me take care of Tohru and her friends alright." I looked over to see the two playing without a care in a world.

"Kyoko what would happen to you to leave Tohru, and don't think like that you will be with us forever."

**TIME SKIP%$# #$%^%$# #$%%$**

It was the day of Kyoko's funeral; I stood by Tohru and her friends. There was really no one other than us there. I felt this pang in my heart as I saw them lower her body, and then she was gone. I looked at Tohru and told her to visit me when ever and her friends were welcome as well.

"Please don't be a stranger, I will and can do all in my power to help you okay." She nodded and her friends hugged us and I had to leave.

**END FLASH BACK (*&^%$# #$%^&***

Tohru was walking ahead of me and I saw that she had stopped at a porch and was looking at the little zodiac dolls. I laughed as I remembered a story that Tohru loved as a child.

"Yuki, looks aren't they cute." I felt that I should probably get her to keep moving, but I didn't.

"So you like those huh,"

"Yeah, but I don't see the cat,"

"Oh so you know about the cat huh,"

"Yeah I am the fan of the cat, if I could meet the cat I would totally make a fan club for him."

I sighed and bonked her on the head.

"You dope there are millions of cats in this city, sheesh, I love you but you take loving the cat a little far you know." She held her head and had tears coming down her face.

"Yuki, you didn't have to hit me so hard." She whined I sighed again and then heard a soft voice.

"I didn't hit you Miss Honda." I laughed as the purple haired kid came out of the house with the same school uniform that Tohru went to.

"Oh Yuki Soma is this house . . . I am not a stalker." I shook my head and bonked her softer this time.

"You dummy don't tell them you aren't a stalker, now they are going to think you are one." She nervously laughed and I couldn't help, but to smile.

"Alright let's go other Yuki, or you two will be late." He looked at me surprised and then we were off.

**TIME SKIP^%$##$%^**

"I feel bad for you guys having to come to this prison, and have an idiot for a president. Reminds me of the time I was in a host club and . . ."

"You were in a host club, as in a club with boys that entertain girls by . . ."

"No I was in a host club with boys that entertained girls with their looks and quick thinking. Shit I wouldn't do that with anybody even if I loved them." They continued to walk and I saw that Uo and Hanna waiting for her.

"Hanna, Uo come to my house later and bring Tohru." They yelled back their okay's and walked into the school. I missed those high school days where I could just play, but now I had to help Tohru no more, of the teen years hell I was twenty seven at Ouran, and they thought I was fifteen.

I was walking down the street and noticed nobody was moving. I looked and didn't see the Faythe boy, or any of the others. I looked behind me and saw a man that I had really never seen before.

"So you are the other traveler, I would have guessed it, but hey no one likes to be kept in the dark right?" I got into a battle stance and he laughed.

"Don't make me laugh." I smirked and shook my head.

"You just laughed, so I can't make you do anything. Now who are you and put time back as it was." He smirked and pulled out a girl from behind him.

"Hi, cousin Yuki, I missed you, where did you go?" She seemed sweet, and looked nice. I blushed and wanted to hug her. It was then it clicked.

"What is this some sick joke? How can you peg that girl to be my cousin?" She looked at me again and then at the man.

"Why doesn't she remember Kota?" He looked down at the girl and patted her head.

"Listen Yuki we need you to watch her for a few years and since you stopped ageing and wont age ever again it shouldn't be a hassle." I felt the blood leave my face; did he say I wouldn't age ever again?

"What do you mean I won't ever age again? Every one ages even Gods age, what makes you think I won't age?" He smiled and pushed the little girl at me. I caught her before she could fall.

"They still haven't told you; well I can tell you if you are willing to come with me." He held out his hand, as I was about to take it, Jecht stepped out of nowhere.

"Yuki, go to your real home and make Tohru stay with you, the Faythe brat will meet you at your house. He will explain this all to you, take the girl and go." With that I ran, I didn't know this girl and it was probably right that this girl was related to me, but right now I needed to think how to get us to my house and fast.

I reached the porch and let me tell you damn, it was like singing twenty million songs, and not taking a break. I set the girl down and then moved to get some water.

"Took you long enough, Missy why didn't you teleport here with her?" So that is her name Missy huh.

"What the fuck, you could of teleported us here? Damn it child I ran about ten blocks, ten mutha flippant blocks, my arteries feel like they are trying to jump out of me." It was then that she smiled and started talking adamantly. I didn't understand half the crap she was saying, it was like listening to a chipmunk on freaking crack.

I was looking for the duct tape and I knew I had some somewhere, maybe in the closet. I pulled everything out and

Then, a miracle happened and I found something better, super glue, no I wasn't going to super glue her mouth shut, that is cruel and unusual punishment, which is against the law. It was then that I pulled out a think roll of lime green duct tape.

The Faythe brat boy was trying to keep her company while I was gone, I found him wanting to kill himself. I sat him back in the chair and smacked his head. Somehow as I put the tape on the girl's mouth she bit me. It took all my patients not to kill her.

"Damn it girl silence is golden and duct tape is silver. Well in your case lime green." I looked over to the Faythe and poked him; he looked at me and then stood up.

"Yuki, we haven't been fully honest with you. You see in the 1800 men discovered that it was possible to travel to other worlds (No I am making this up we can't travel to other worlds for real) with this power created the guardian of the gates. That would be you and any of your cousins that are found. Your family has been guarding these gates for millions of years. At any rate it was found that if a human were to enter any world that the time would change and the worlds would collide. We needed to find you specifically.

The world has this one every thousand year check, this is the thousandth year and we can't send humans in the worlds anymore, you see they either get attached to one of the main characters to leave or they can't do their job right and screw up the plot.

We need you and your cousins to go into each world, we have evenly split it up, but today there was another mistake that happened and it was on the Black Optis.

The Black Optis are one of the first teams to be created, by your mother. Your father created this team, and wanted to protect you. I know this maybe too much for you, but we need you to continue. Just get through seventeen more worlds and it will be okay."

I looked up to meet the smiling Faythe I trusted him and just hoped that these Black Optis weren't going to cause any trouble. I looked over and saw that the girl was asleep and holding her stuffed poodle.

"What can you tell me about my cousins and this girl in particular?" He then sat down and sighed.

"To be honest there are so many of you that it was easy to divide the worlds up. But if one of the head cousins dies, then the next head will be decided immediately."

Wait my mother and father weren't the heads of anything other than maybe the job they had."

"Actually since they were ahead of both the Black Optis and the Blue gales you are now head of both." I felt my head was going to fall apart, I looked at the purple boy and he seemed to smile encouraging to me.

"Fine I don't mind that, but to make this simpler is there away to combine the two teams?" His smile turned into a scowl and then a frown.

"You would combine two incompatible teams to help protect the universe from destruction." I moved to stand and then look out the window.

"If it saves the universe than there shouldn't be a problem now should there be, if anything it should strengthen the alliance from the other teams." There was a knock on my door and I went to see who it was. I looked to see blonde hair at first and then I saw green black hair; I smiled as I realized it was Uo and Hanna.

"You guys made it good, now come in so we can yell at num skull over there." I moved to the kitchen to see the girl trying to make something, she had put a cup of ramen in the microwave with no water and I was there in time to stop it from blowing up and making it explode.

"Missy is it, why don't you go and talk to my friend's daughter while I make this." She was gone in an instant and I could hear her talking a mile a minute.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&U**

I was walking home from work and from sighing Missy up for school, I was now on my way to go and see Tohru, when I got there I didn't see her anywhere, I knew she came home late for work so I left the food there and went to the Soma house to greet them. I was at their porch when they came running out, I bumped into Yuki, (haha Yuki, bumped into Yuki, whatever I thought it was funny) I saw smoke fill the air and I felt my ears pop out and my tail swish.

"Damn I was hoping I could go the whole year without changing." I looked to see a mouse, and I smiled evilly, I got my claws out and was about to play a nice cat and mouse game when Shigure came out of nowhere.

"Ah, Yuki what brings you here?"

"Huh oh I was looking for Tohru, I brought her some dinner, and since I was stopping . . ."

"You can stop the act now aunt Yuki they know that I live in a tent, they caught me while I was walking back." I sighed and thanked them, then the question of why I didn't take her in came up.

"You see I tried to tell her to live with me, but her pride gets in her way and she didn't want to impose on me, which I don't mind I get lonely in that damn house alone." I heard feet running towards us and looked to see a girl with her poodle crash through the paper door. I paled and saw she was being attacked, by three men.

"OH HELL TO THE NAW, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ATTACKING HER LIKE THIS I SHOULD JUST FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" With that the men gave up their attempts and high tailed it out of there. I looked at the destroyed door and then at them.

"Well this was fun, but we have to go now, we will repair the door tomorrow." With that I kissed Tohru goodnight and was out the door before you could say magical pony.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^**

"What were you thinking I told you to stay inside, what if they would have done something worse than chase you? I am just glad that. . . Wait a minute you can defend yourself why were you running from them?" She looked at me and then smiled, she pulled out some sushi and was about to eat it when I pulled it away from her. "No we are not going through that hell again." She pouted and tried to get the sushi back.

**Flash Back*&^%$#**

"Okay I need to know what you are allergic to and how you behave so tell me or draw the things you are allergic to." She stuck her hand in her stuffed Poodle and then pulled out a sushi roll and popped it in her mouth. It didn't take long for here to puff up like a balloon.

"Oh snap, insulin, no, that is for diabetics what the hell do I do?" It was then that the girl pulled out a little tube that said severs allergy helper. I took the thing away and stabbed it in her arm.

**END FLASH BACK&^%$# $%^**

Well this was a great night I wonder what else can happen, never mind I don't want to know, I will just sleep and get the day over with. I tucked the hyper active girl into her bed and she was asleep before I could walk out.

_I just hope Faythe brat doesn't come with bad news tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fruit, Animals, and Naked boys, Oh My**

"Call a vet a doctor someone hurries." I ran into Tohru while she was coming down the stairs, she was holding a cat, a dog, and a rat. We stared at each other for while when Missy started going on and on about something. I picked up the cat and looked at Tohru.

"Excuse me I have the mail here."

"Mister mail man it is horrible look."

"Yes what a cute . . . animals." I sighed and bonked her on the head.

"Doggie gets the mail, Tohru come on its time for your meds."

"But. They. Are. Animals." I looked over my shoulder at her and she followed without complaints this time.

"Thank you, Yuki, for being reasonable here, now you might want to turn around or cover your eyes please."

"What why and why in world is this dog talking?"

"Because when we turn back," There was a poof and then like nothing there they stood naked. I covered Missy's eyes and watched Tohru run around trying to find a place to hide her head.

"Missy wants to see Missy wants to see." I sweat dropped and took my hands away. "Missy is a pervert that what she is." I looked down and saw her smiling, and then the thought accured to me how old is she if I look like a fifteen year old does that mean that she could be an elder of mine if she looks like she is ten.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^**

Tohru and I were sitting on one side of the table, while Yuki and Shigure explained about their curse. I laughed of course, and they looked at me strange. I looked to see Kyo sitting looking irritated as they continued to go on and on.

"So how does it feel to see the real cat of the zodiac?" I looked over and saw that Tohru was in admiration. Well this won't turn out good.

"Yes, well even though cat like reflexes don't apply to him, and he isn't like any other cats out there."

"AH Will you just shut up, they shouldn't even be here." Yuki was talking to Kyo telling him about it is ok for them but not him. I sighed this was going to get confusing.

You know that pain that comes out randomly and it hurts, but you don't know if you should scream, or maybe just sit there quietly. There was this pain on my forehead and it felt like I got hit with a table. Scratch that I did get hit with a table.

Missy was running around, Tohru was as stunned as I was and there was a slap. I looked up to see Kyo and Yuki fighting, at first I was confused and then I felt this wet cotton ball on my head.

"Ow, Ow, Ow that hurts, stop it damns it." I looked up and saw how close Shigure really was, and when it comes to things like that well let's just say that this world dulls my senses, it wasn't like Ouran or Final Fantasy. No this world killed my senses.

"Huh, school," was the only word I had to say and Tohru started running around like a maniac. "Wait you can't go looking like that." She was already gone and then I remembered that today was Missy's first day to start. "Shit, Missy, we have to go, are you ready? We have to go too, eh why me, it's too early." I looked over and saw Yuki was about to leave. I went to the door only to be pulled back by Shigure.

"Yuki take Missy to school today she starts in the same class as you and Miss Honda right Yuki?" "No problem, see you Yuki." I was about to protest when Shigure started to pull me over to the table and sat me down.

"Now, now Yuki we need to discuss some things that may imply to you and Missy as well." He picked up the phone and started to dial some numbers we waited for a while and then I could hear someone pick up. It was short and then he had to leave. "Well I guess I could have a look around." I went upstairs where I saw Kyo patching up the roof.

"Hey Kyo what are ya up to?" He jumped and almost fell off the later. "Damn it woman you scared the daylights out of me." I laughed and walked out the room he soon followed.

"Hey about earlier, I well, um, you see, I don't like losing to that damn rat, well and . . ." I stopped him and we were in the kitchen area.

"What is this, this is a dump, ugh and it stinks." I started to take out the trash, and then just went on a cleaning spree. I didn't know where Kyo went, but I heard Tohru and Yuki come in. Soon after, Shigure came in, he and Yuki left soon after that again. I let Tohru cook and I did the dishes, I heard the door open to reveal Missy.

"Where have you been, I was, no I'm not going to say worried, I guess I would say that, but that's not the issue, the issue is where have you been?" She started to laugh and then look for the other occupants.

"Well first I forgot where the house is, nope no one in there, then when I found the house, I couldn't find the door, then when I found the door, oh hey other Yuki I missed you, she didn't hug him, or touch him in any way just stood there, and then walked off.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^&**

Shigure and Kyo were nowhere to be found and we had sat down and eaten without them. "Tohru if I could I would totally marry you for your cooking, but since I don't roll that way, your gunna have to stick with me being you aunt." I stuck another pickle in my mouth and that was when Kyo came dashing in here along with Shigure chasing after him.

"Come on, it was funny, but that is not the point, Akito, said it was the only . . ."

"I don't give a damn about Akito, so shut up."

"Oh, welcome, I made lunch if you're hungry."  
"SHUT UP!"

"Kyo don't take this out on Tohru."

I looked up and saw Shigure was actually dressed up, and hot damn was he hot.

"Haha Aunty Yuki, likes, Shigure." I blushed and punched the poor girl. "Oh dear Missy what happened, we should go now." I was about out the door when we were blocked by Shigure.

"Now, now, come on in we have to discuss some things again." I couldn't help, but to stare that man was freaking hot. Not in that weird way like Edward Cullen hot, but like that Johnny Depp, when he is dressed as a pirate. (No, Robert Pattson is not hot, but Taylor Launtner is and I never seen Twilight just knows the characters gosh).

"Ah man so that means I have to stay here too? That sucks no offence, but come on, why can't we go to my house it is bigger." They looked at me and then at Missy who was practically clinging to Shigure.

"Shigure lets go have babies." I paled and hit Missy on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL MISSY?" She cried and clung to Shigure more. He nervously laughed and patted her head.

"Other than that I signed Kyo up for school and he will be starting next Monday." I looked at Yuki and Tohru, and then over to Shigure.

"Oh, that's great what school will he be attending?" I think I know, but I am not saying it I like this food.

"Oh, that would be the same school as you and Yuki, and he is also in the same class as you guys as well." I thought I was scary; this Yuki was scared of that Yuki sitting next to her.

"Don't you dare eat any of this food; get out of this room now and don't come back in till we are done." I moved and hid behind Tohru, she was no help.

Shigure then went into Kyo's story telling us how he trained on the mountains and fought bears and meditated under water falls. I laughed and then looked over to see Missy now clinging to Yuki.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#$%^**

I was walking from the grocery store and ran into Kyo, he was running away from the school, I saw that the students were all at the window, as he got past me I grabbed the back of his collar.

"Oh no, you don't, since you skipped school today, you get to help me with the groceries."

"I don't have time with the stupid . . . Ow what did you do that for?" I threw the bag at him and he seemed to just fall into step with me. "La, la, la, no kids, no kids, okay maybe one, but no kids, oh look at that pretty necklace." I moved to look through the window and saw the pearl necklace that held a heart in the middle. Kyo held half of the groceries and I held the other half.

"You know for an older woman you sure have a lot of energy, almost like a fifteen year old, and the attention span of a three year old." I looked at him and smiled.

"Yep that happeneds in my family I guess or that is what the Faythe brat boy sa- Ohh looks at that." Well I almost gave away that I wasn't from this world, good thing for ice cream. "Do you want some; it's so hot Imma get some." I made my way over and Kyo followed, as the man gave us the cones I went for my wallet when Kyo pulled out some money and gave it to him. I looked at him and smiled.

"Alright back to the house."

**TIME SKIP&^%$# !#$%^&**

"So you wanna tell me why you ran away from school?" He froze for a moment and then kept walking.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it because the girls were all "I wanna know about Yuki" or was it because a girl confessed her love for you?" He blushed and walked faster, I was chasing him and he was trying to run faster. It was then that I tripped and fell on him, causing the groceries to go everywhere. I looked up to see a sour faced cat; I had to put my hand in front of my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Shut up, it's not funny." He started to rant and try to gather all the stray food. I was now pulling myself together and picking up the other groceries.

"Hrm, anyways you shouldn't be sour all the time or people will just make it into their own gain." There was a poof of orange and I had turned around and I picked up the last of the groceries. When I turned around he had his clothes on and we were on our way, I decided that I would hum, but not that obnoxious hum. We made it to the house without dropping anymore groceries; Shigure greeted us and laughed at the dirt that was on my head.

**TIME SKIP&^%$%^&**

"Kyo you can train in the mountains and fight bears . . ."

"I DIDN'T FIGHT BEARS!"

"But you still have a lot of training when it comes to people. You are lucky that Yuki here found you before one of the other members dragged you to the main house." I walked out the room and started to make lunch for us. I knew it was morning and Kyo didn't eat breakfast before he left, I had made some rice balls and some Okonomiyaki.

I heard barking and thought it was Buddha at first, but realized he died the ten years earlier of old age, I didn't have the heart to get a new dog, it wouldn't have felt right.

"Jessie don't run off, come back her, no don't jump on cousin Yuki's lover, he doesn't like you like that, stop it, JESSIE!" I sighed and went into the room, there was Jessie all over Shigure and he didn't seem to mind it. It was then that Missy saw me and she was running around and throwing things, Kyo came in and tripped over a lamp that had fallen and landed on Shigure and Jessie, the dog yelped and I laughed, they got up and looked at Missy.

"Oh, hey Kyo why did you run out of school today?" She started to babble on and on and on, I handed him the lime duct tape and he gladly took it, she started to run around screaming about the evil tape and how it was hard to get off.

"No, it hurts when you try to take it off, tehehe take it off, yeah take it off Kyo I have a dollar." I laughed as Kyo ran away from her and back up on the roof.

"Yuki, I was wondering what relation are you to Tohru." I turned to see Shigure on the wall watching me cook, well I hoped it was me cooking and not my . . .

"Her mother is my best friend, and her god mother, and if anything happeneds to her, I don't think I could live with myself." I didn't hear him move or come near me, so when I turned around to tell him lunch was almost finished I didn't expect him to be right there.

"Um, hey,"

"Hey,"

"Well lunch is almost done I still have to make . . . The . . . Um, Shigure what are you doing?" He was so close, I had forgotten what I was doing and before I knew it he was smashed head first into the other wall. I looked to see Kyo; he had dark aura and then looked at me and frowned.

"Hello girl Yuki, what are you doing in here alone with this pervert?" I smiled back and was away from my daze now. "Meh, are you hungry? Lunch is almost done."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

Lunch was done and we waited for Tohru and Yuki, but when Yuki came in he came in alone. "Where is Tohru?" He looked at me and then at the food.

"I dropped her off at work today." I sighed and gave him some food and we ate.

"Kyo maybe you could go get her after she gets off?" I looked at him and he sighed, Yuki seemed peeved at the idea but didn't say anything.

"Well lets finish eating and then I will do the dishes, oh and Missy," she looked at me then at her plate.

"Y-yes cousin,"

"Don't let me hear you say "take it off" to Kyo, Yuki or Shigure." They all choked on their food and I walked to get them some water.

They all choked on their food and I walked to get them some water.

"Hey how old are you anyways," She was about to say twenty four when I ran and stomped on her head.

"I'm sorry Missy there was a bug on you." They all sweat dropped and looked at me. "Oh she is, um sixteen I think no that's not right, she is twelve, yep that's it twelve."

"How can she be twelve and be in school with us?" I moved off her and then sat next to them.

"She is really smart; I'm surprised she hasn't graduated yet."

**Time skip*&^%$# #$%^&**

I put Missy to sleep and waited for Tohru and Kyo to come back, I felt myself dosing off, when Yuki came in the room with Shigure. They looked surprised and then they sat down with me.

"Hey guys What'cha up to?" I slurred, I was drunkenly tired and I wanted to greet Tohru, so I could go to bed.

"Yuki, are you okay, you sound drunk." I looked over and saw that Yuki was looking at me with concern.

"Nope not drunk, tired, but Imma wait for Tohru, because I love her." I heard the door open and went to hug Tohru, but Kyo was the victim instead.

"Tohru I missed you, aww, you grew taller than me no fair, huh Tohru where did you go?" I was holding an orange cat and then saw her standing there freaking out. I grabbed her and held her with me.

"DAMN IT SHUT UP YOU DAMNED RAT,"

"I don't think I will,"

"DAMN IT IMMA BREAK YOUR PRETTY BOY FACE!"

I stomped both the boy's heads and dragged Tohru to the bathroom for a nice bath. I went down stairs and then glared they jumped and didn't move.

"If you wake Missy up you will be the ones to put her back to sleep." With that I went to the room and slept.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

"I'm so bored Shigure play a game with me." Why didn't they have any video games or something, Shigure looked up and took his glasses off.

"Sure I could use a break, what do you wanna do?" I gasped and got up.

"Oo let's go to the park . . . No the ice cream shop . . . No the movies . . . No better let's go to the, the, the, hey Shigure, where should we go?" He had his shoes on and was walking out the door.

"Hey wait for me." We walked for awhile and didn't talk it was one of those good silent walks, I saw a bird and then I turned around to see Shigure surrounded by dogs, I laughed, and he sighed.

"Sorry I don't mean to laugh it's just so cute, that this happeneds." He sighed again and let the dogs follow us, I heard a soft mew and looked over and saw a baby kitten, a dog was holding on his back. I went over and petted the dog.

"Aww what a sweet doggy you are, protecting the kitty cat. You wanna come home with us?" I looked at Shigure with puppy dog eyes and he sighed again. He was going to say no when I pushed the kitty in his face.

"How can you say no to this face?" He let me keep them saying that they had to stay outside with Jessie and I had to take care of them.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%**

I went with Yuki to pick Tohru up and we got some looks from the older woman that worked there, I laughed when they were making flirty faces and walking on.

"What's so funny girl Yuki?" I looked up and saw that he was really close.

"Well the fact that you are practically attracting all the attention, Tamaki would be . . ." I stopped my laughing and looked at him.

"Sorry it must be irritating me mentioning people that you don't know." I looked up at the moon and then over at him. So how was your day today, did you get any confessions?" He seemed down when I said that.

"Yes, but when she tried to hug me I grabbed her head to stop her, she then cried, I tried to turn her down gently, but she didn't want to give up." I looked over and saw that he was not in a good mood.

"Well cheer up bucko maybe I will buy you and Tohru some ice cream." We waited longer and then Tohru came out. I smiled and hugged her and we were on our way.

"Wow you and Kyo sure now how to make a girl feel special," I looked at Yuki and then at Tohru, man I bet I am the cock blocker right now.

"We should go now,"

"Wait Yuki you know you can talk to me and other Yuki about it right."

"Wait why am I other Yuki how come he can't be other Yuki that is lame." Suddenly some drunks past by and pushed Tohru into Yuki. I laughed and watched as they were bonding, I walked ahead and didn't wait.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%**

I made it home before Yuki and Tohru in time to tuck Missy in, the dogs Jessie and Luna were barking and the cat lion was meowing, I fed them and then sat with Shigure.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine went on a walk with a beautiful girl, and had dongo with her."

"What when did we eat dongo?" He looked at me and then behind me, I looked and saw Kyo, he didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy.

There was a sudden crash of thunder and for some reason I ducked and hid under the little table. _Damn that Haruhi giving me her lighting and thunder disease. _There was another crash and I saw Shigure and Kyo were bringing in the animals. I heard a scream and ran up stairs without even thinking of possible danger.

"Missy, are you okay?" I looked at Missy who looked scared to death. The thundering and lighting didn't stop and I was stuck with Missy in her room. I jumped with every boom and crash. It was then that Kyo grabbed my hand and Shigure grabbed Missy's and took us to his study.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#$%^**

The storm had eventually stopped and Yuki and Tohru came in soaking wet, I laughed at them and Missy had fallen asleep, Tohru had made leaks for dinner and Kyo yelled about how he was going to die if he ate anything like that.

"Just eat," We all sweat dropped as Yuki stuffed leaks into Kyo's mouth like it was nothing.

I laughed as Kyo passed out and Yuki was still holding him up stuffing leaks in his mouth.

"Uh Yuki Kyo passed out you can let him go now."

I continued to laugh as tears came to my eye and watched as Tohru was day dreaming; yep this will be a fun adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked Boys, Oh my**

We were enjoying some lovely tea that Tohru made and just relaxing after a long day, Shigure was sighing, Yuki was watching Tohru out the corner of his eye, Missy was talking to Jessie, Luna and Lion, Kyo was laying there being a lazy bones and I was actually I didn't know what I was doing was this homework of Missy's or paperwork to fill out.

"Missy what is this paper, I don't get it there are like these numbers and then there are these weird symbols, I can't read this crap." I handed it to Tohru and then she freaked out.

"Uh, Missy I think you should be glad you only got detention." I looked at Tohru and then to Missy and I was about to ask what she did when the house started to shake, there were several crashes outside and then it all quieted down.

"Oh, she's here early,"

"Damn, not yet, distract her will ya."

"Ah, h-h-hello," Kyo was trying to run out the room, but was caught by Shigure, I laughed and Missy came in and started to tease him.

"You must be Tohru, is Kyo here?" I looked to see a girl about the same age as Missy.

"Yes he is here; would you like to come in?" I moved out of the way as she practically burst open the door to get to Kyo.

"Oh there you are Kyo, you didn't call, or write, or email me, where did you go my love, my . . ." There was this long pause and then this aura of evil came on.

"MY LOVE KYO, WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"Oh shit Kyo run." It was too late she threw him threw the sliding screen door which just flew into bits and pieces, when she did that she go Missy, Jessie and Luna riled up.

"I swear the world just wants to kill my beautiful house."

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry,"

"It was a joke Tohru, do you really think that his house wouldn't be destroyed by those two and whoever comes in here to fight. Anyways who is the girl beating the crap out of Kyo."

"Maybe that is their fore play." I looked over at Missy and just sweat dropped this girl was more perverted than me.

"Why do you open your mouth like that?"

"Hey I can talk like that because I am still goin sex free."

"Oh no Kyo," I looked over and saw Kyo was a bloody mess I laughed as she hugged him and practically smothered him. "Maybe she is a sadist, or a masochistic."

"How do you know these terms, I barely know these terms and I am like twenty nine. You shouldn't know terms like that at twenty four." I paused and everyone other than Kyo and Kagure. "Uh well discuss this later."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%\**

We were all sitting around the table a hole in the door, it was really cold, Kagure was being teased by Shigure and she apologized about the door.

"I'm sorry, but it is your fault to Kyo, for making me miss you so hard." I stifled my laughter as she went on again about their love.

"I can't wait till were married Kyo."

"Who the hell said we are getting married?"

"You did silly remember when we were kids you would ask me."

"That's because you would have killed me if I didn't." She got up and hugged him, oh Kyo only members of the zodiac can get married see, and we can hug and not change." I was amazed that Kyo let her hug him he had this face that showed surprise, and pain.

"Huh why is that?" I looked over at Tohru and then over to Shigure who said it was a mystery to them too.

"OH Kyo, tell me, what do you love about me because I love you and everything about you, I can forgive you for a one time fling, what do you think, I ASKED WHAT YOU THINK DAMN IT!" I thought I was aggressive this girl was nuts.

"Tohru don't you like the cat too?" Oh poor naïve Tohru, she doesn't know what is going on and Shigure just threw her under the bus.

"Yep, a big fan right here."

"(Gasp) a rival I won't lose, what so you like about Kyo because I like all of his flaws everything even his other . . ."

"Hey shut up, stop talking or I will . . ." There was this scream and then this sickening crunch. I looked over to see Kyo down with his arm in the air and Kagure the one hurting him.

"Or you will what love?" I watched as did the other Yuki and Tohru, Shigure and Missy left and then Tohru said something that made it look like Kagure wanted to rob her I just left to go find Shigure.

"KYO TAKE YOUR DAMN CLOSE OFF!"

"NO!" Well that sounds like rape to me, I didn't move from my spot not even when Kyo hid behind me.

"Yuki do something she is nuts." I looked at the girl and then she looked at me, this went on for awhile till Missy came in. "Hey your that bipolar, sex masochist girl, wanna play with me?" There was silence and then the girls ran out and were playing.

"That was easy, now Kyo I suggest you go hid before she comes back." With that he was gone; it was now Yuki's, and Shigure's turn to enter. I looked up and then sighed.

"You wanna know what I'm doing here and why Missy is in school with you huh?" They nodded their heads and then motioned to Shigure's study.

"Now what do you mean that you are twenty seven and Missy is twenty four?"

"Shh, speak softer if the others hear they will erase your memory and you will think this is all a dream, okay me and Missy aren't from this world, we are travelers to make sure everything goes right, before I go on, make sure there is no bugs in here." We searched and looked for any spying devices only to find a little ant crawling, I smooshed it and went on with the conversation.

"As I was saying we have to keep this a secret, the only reason that Missy is in the school is to make sure Tohru is going through the class like you guys are supposed to. Listen don't change your behavior because of us, if anything just act like you usually do, we are observers, that can interfere if need be." They looked at me and then out the window where I saw Missy and Kagure playing.

"You said you are twenty seven and she is twenty four, then why do you look younger than you are now?" I looked at him and then at the ground.

"One of Missy's coworkers said that once we start the travel that we won't age ever again, and that at the age we travel will be the age we stop and we will be like this for a long time, I wish though that I could experience the aging process, but I won't, listen if you don't want us here, we can leave, but know that we would still have to interact with you to count for this world not to change . . ." Shigure laughed and I looked at him, he was now crying how much he was laughing.

"Yuki, do you really think we would take Tohru's aunt away from her, we aren't that heartless, we won't tell Akito, now Yuki aren't you going to accompany Tohru into town today?" Yuki stood and left, I looked at Shigure and smiled. "Thanks now I think I should save some of Kyo's clothes, see you later Shigure." I was almost out when he grabbed my hand and shut the door, I felt the cold floor through my shirt, and I looked up to see a hovering Shigure he wasn't touching me in anyway, and he was on all fours I didn't really think it was bad, I mean wouldn't he be closer if he wanted something. "Are you a danger to us though, that will be the only reason that could let you stay or leave." I looked up and smiled.

"If anything Missy and I are the ones in danger, for me telling you I think it is against the rules." I heard a cough and then a sneeze, then a bit of crying. "I think someone needs some attention if you will excuse me Shigure.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#$%^**

I sighed as Missy was in bed now with a cold and a fever. I had grabbed some of Kyo's shirts and some of his pants to make sure that Kagure didn't wash them, I told Tohru not to tell Kagure about them, she then handed me his blue shirt that he usually wore and said that it needed to be mended. I unfolded it and a lot of it just fell apart.

"Cousin Yuki, don't leave me, I am scared that they will come and hurt me again." I looked over and saw that she was trying to get up; I gently pushed her down and gave her some of the leaks Yuki gave me, for Missy.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$**

I ate dinner with Shigure, Yuki and Tohru and we waited for Kyo and Kagure but they didn't come.

"I wonder if they are still mad, hey Shigure, should we call them to eat."

"So full can't move time for bed." It had gotten pretty dark and Missy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon I learned that she could get sick easily even when it isn't cold. I didn't want to wake her up in case so I went outside to see Tohru and Kagure fixing the screen door. I saw the little animals they made and chuckled to myself, I saw Shigure with a paint brush in his mouth watching the girls, and I went in through the house to his study.

"So do you think Kagure will leave tomorrow, or cause mass destruction to your house?" He looked at me over his shoulder and for the first time I saw he was serious. It was a little weird, but then again it felt normal. "How is Missy is she better?" I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Yep I think she just needs to sleep it off, hey Shigure, do you wanna go for a walk?" He looked up and sighed, then stood up, I thought he was going to push me out and say "I'm busy at the moment" but instead he looked back at me from the door and then motioned for me to follow.

"So, are you mad at me?" I had to ask him, I know it seemed weird, but I think I liked him, not that like with Auron, but the like as in a crush like. He looked at me and then back at the moon, I noticed that the moon never changes only when it wants to. There was this pause and he didn't answer for quiet sometime. I thought I shouldn't have asked that question.

"I'm not mad; I had to wrap this around my head, to be here away from your family, and friends, that is actually a lonely life." I smiled and looked up at the moon too.

"I don't have a family, and the friends that I make probably don't remember me. So I was alone to begin with, I'm not sad though, I am happy that I get to meet people along the journey so I don't mind." He looked at me and then turned towards me, he did something I wasn't expecting and hugged me, I waited for him to change, but it didn't happen.

"As I thought, you are not from this world, I would have changed." I looked down, he was still holding me and I didn't know what to do, I just stood there.

"Shigure, it's okay, I don't mind that you were mad, really."

"Shut up, you and Missy should mind." He said it so calmly, I didn't want to anger him, but I think that we had enough walking and we needed to head back now. "We should head back now, so they don't destroy the house." He didn't move I put my hand on his head and patted it; he was surprised and just held me tighter.

"Will we remember you when you leave?" I didn't know and I wish I did, he was still holding me and I didn't know why, but I was glad.

"You know I don't know, when I leave I hope you do remember me, I will remember you if you don't remember me, so it should be okay." I didn't notice that he was backing us up, until me the trunk of a tree on my back and his mouth on my neck.

"S-Shigure, what are you doing?" I didn't think we would move this fast, I didn't want to ruin our friendship or any chances of mine and Missy not being able to stay with Tohru.

"Shigure, sigh as much as I want to do this, we, ngna, we can't." He paused and slowly stepped away. I felt cold and I wanted to be warm again, but that wouldn't right.

"Your right, it wouldn't be productive to keep up making sure everything is fine if you have distractions, let's head back." He started walking to the house and waited for me, I followed after him.

I saw Kyo looking at us I paused and was afraid he saw, he didn't stop staring, so I didn't look at him and acted like I didn't see him.

**TIME SKIP^%$#$%^&**

"Kyo my love it is time for me to go now and so I leave you with my love and affection." She was squeezing the crap out of him I felt bad for his insides.

"Get off me damn it."

"You're so mean, IM LEAVING WITHOUT A GOODBYE KISS." It was like the timing couldn't get any worse, as she busted through the front door, the paper boy decided to come. There was brown puff of smoke, and then there sat a small boar she was so cute. I laughed as Yuki literally pushed the boy back by the kids face and thanked him.

"I found out what Kagure's sign is she is a boar I would have never guessed."

"That is cheating ya know."

"Either way I found out why she likes Kyo so much it's because he has such a wonderful personality and cares." It was pretty funny watching Kyo get beat up by an animal that loves him, I couldn't stop laughing, I looked to see Missy was up and a lot better. I then went and made some breakfast for her.

"Cousin Yuki, do you like Shigure, because they told me it was alright for you to like him, just don't tell him our secrets." I smiled and put my hand on her head. "I think I am starting to like you Missy, now let me think of what we need to do today."

I waited for everyone to come back, they were smiling and getting along better, I didn't want to say anything, I just hoped that this will be over soon so that they wouldn't get heartbroken over Missy, me, and Jessie leaving. I caught Kyo staring at me and he didn't seem to care that I knew, so I smiled and went on with what I was doing.

Yes I think I will like it here, where I can be myself and laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked boys, Oh my**

The library, it's silent and everyone knows what you are doing. If you come to a library you have to be prepared for war in the library, the war of silence.

"YAY, THE LIBRARY!" Well there goes our silence. Missy had to come to the library everyday no, just for a month because she beat up one of the library aids there. I didn't think it was funny, but I had to laugh at the face she made.

"Oh, well, thank you for letting me accompany you, I needed to get some things as well."

"Yes well when you are called up to the school for this child, I know that I now have to attend school as a teacher to keep her in check. Thank you, Missy, for making my life hell . . . Again." We were walking back to the counter at the front of the school library when one of the teachers came in for Tohru.

"Alright Missy, I am not doing your job for you so finish this so I can go home." She pouted and started to cry. "But, Cousin Yuki, don't leave they always pick on me for my hair that's why I beat them up?" I sighed again and walked out, Tohru was coming back and she didn't seem happy. She hugged me and then cried; well this is a bit awkward, shit I better not be a counselor I mean it. "What's wrong Tohru, why are you crying?" She looked up and then her tears were staining her face.

"The renovations are done and grandpa said I can come back." I hid a smile that was forming on my lips; I hugged her and let her wait in the car.

"Missy I'm going home early call when you are done."

"AW, don't leave me . . ." Before she could say more, I was already gone and I wasn't looking back at her, I'd pick her up later.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# !#$%^**

"The renovations are done." There was a stop in everything, Shigure stopped reading his paper, Kyo stopped his practice, and I just continued to drink my tea, I didn't know where Yuki was, but I knew he was near.

"That's right soon as renovations were done you were moving back with your grandfather, and you were going back to your house, right?" I looked up from the tea leaf that was up; I smiled as it meant good fortune coming my way.

"Nope actually we've been living here and I got a letter in the mail that said I was evicted since yesterday, so I will still be on your hands till I can find another house." They stared at me for a while and I just continued to sip on the tea.

"Any ways what the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, that's right we didn't tell you huh?"

"Spit it out already old man."

"Well you see, when my mom died I went to live with my grandfather, and well soon my aunt, uncle, and cousin, wanted to move in too. Well he had to do renovations on the house so now that they are done I can move back with him."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE, tell me that?" I looked up and saw that he had paused and controlled his temper a little bit. I smiled some and continued to sip the tea.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Don't worry about Kyo he isn't mad just the news took him unexpectedly."

"Yes well I should go pack now you know what they say "make hay while the sun is shining" thank you Shigure." I saw Yuki coming out as she left; she stopped and smiled at him, he smiled back and was hiding the fact that he was sad for her leaving.

"So, renovations are done that's good." He moved so that he was out of her way, I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. She continued up stairs not saying a word. I sighed and then went out of the room to the front.

"Imma go pick up Missy, and some ice cream, be back later." With that I was gone.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#$%^**

I came back in time to see that Tohru was about to leave. The time seemed to go on as she walked out into the dark. I sighed, and told Missy that Tohru was leaving.

"NO, I will not let her leave."

"You have to, it's okay we will wait three days and then tell the boys forcefully if they haven't got her yet to go get her." She cried and ran to Tohru.

"Don't go I will miss you, please stay, please, I will do anything, I will help with the laundry, I will do the dishes, I will even be good in school no more fights, please stay, stay." There was silence, and the scene continued, I sighed and pulled Missy off Tohru, and then gave her to Shigure, I pulled the ice cream out and gave it to Missy as well as the pockey sticks.

"Alright Tohru, go and get in the car, I will take you over there." She didn't hesitate she waved to them and was in the car. "We will give her three days after that, you two will go get her, if you haven't gotten her by then, I will go get her myself and you don't want that." I left and the all had tears in their eyes, not literally, they looked like they wanted to cry though.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%**

"Welcome back Tohru, your room is with your cousin, here." I looked at the old man and he hugged me and then gave Tohru some candy or something that looked like candy.

"Hmm, hey grandpa how long has it been, few years maybe even longer, anyways you look good been working out?" He laughed and invited me in for some tea; I accepted and went on in. I saw Tohru's aunt and uncle and they sneered at me.

"Nice to meet you rude bitches too." I sat down and they were surprised, I laughed and chatted with grandpa for a while, Tohru came down and tried to help out with some chores and I had to tell her where the dishes were, and stuff like that. I waited till the room was clear.

"Listen grandpa, there will be some people coming for Tohru in three days."

"Oh, are they bad people?"

"No, they are her friends, I need you to encourage her to leave, tell her that if she doesn't like it here she can go back, but tell her nicely."

"Oh, oh, oh, Yuki, I know when she will feel miserable, I will make sure that in three days that she will feel better if not then she will be back at the house with you and those nice friends of her's." I smiled and shook his hand; he laughed and gave me some ice cream.

"That was your and Kyoko's favorite right, I am visiting her grave later in the months, save that and eat it with her." I smiled and went on my way Tohru came and saw me off; I gave her one last hug and was out.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# !#$%^**

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME, AHHHHHH!" Shit why, did I leave her with those three, they probably said something. I came in and saw her ears were out and tail was swishing like crazy, the room was filled with this tension, Kyo was trying to hold her down, key word trying. I felt my ears pop out and my tail swish.

"YOU ARE DUMP, COULDN'T YOU SEE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO?!"

"Kyo let her go, Yuki, Shigure out."

"AND YOU I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I was in front of her and Kyo had moved out of the way in time, I felt this rage and it took over, I slapped her and then this fight went on that in sued for a while. She was very hard to fight, I could see Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure all watching as this went on. She had a hold of me and was biting the crap out of me.

"Now are we done, you can barely stand, I can barely stand, what is it that you want, we are getting Tohru back in three days, hell could be even sooner, can't you be patient a little while longer?" I heard this sob and then this gasp for breath; she fell down on her knees and was balling. I sighed and picked her up.

"You know, you shouldn't take this out on them, I informed them of the plan too ya know, you were there you should of heard every word I said." I gave her the ice cream that we got from the store and gave her a spoon, the sitting room was damaged and I would have to repair it, the doors were destroyed and the kitchen was a total mess, don't ask me, I don't even know.

"Why wouldn't she stay?" I sat down heavily on the pillow that sat there. I sighed and placed my head down on the table. I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled.

"Because she doesn't know what to do, she is confused and needs some time to think, she thinks that if she goes over there she won't be a burden here. Missy you have to understand that this is a hard time for a girl her age." Missy just continued to eat the ice cream, my ears didn't go away and the tail just swayed lazily, the first to come in was Kyo, he stomped over to me and lifted me by the collar of my shirt, I winced and waited for him to yell, and scream, and throw one of his tantrums.

"What are you, what are you guys that you have this on you?" I looked at his face, saw confusion and sadness, I laughed and couldn't contain it, I winced a bit and felt some blood coming down my arms.

"Mmm, I think you got me good Missy, alright time for bed, but first a bath." She awed and then went to the room I heard the door shut and Kyo set me down.

"Kyo do me a favor, while I tell you the reason why were hear, will you scratch my ears?" He looked at me and then away.

"No, why would I do something like that?" I looked at him and then saw Shigure and Yuki.

"Fine I guess I will tell Yuki the story, while he scratches my ears." He twitched and before I could move to grab Yuki, Kyo had me in his lap and was scratching, and oh my, was it antsilutally delish. (Get it from kingdom hospital antsilutally delish; whatever I thought it was cleaver, freaking A, nobody appreciates good humor anymore) I tried to explain as thoroughly as possible the same as I explained to Shigure and Yuki.

"Oh, wow you are amazing, why I couldn't have a cat purrrson with me, oh yes, mmm, oh over more, hehe, hehe, anyways, so I and Missy aren't from here, or from this world. I can't oo Shigure tell him, tell him." I let Kyo scratch my ears and well they were gone as soon as Shigure had finished explaining to him. He stopped scratching my head and finally noticed the ears and tail were gone. I didn't want to move, I now had a new crush and it was Kyo.

"So you two are here to make sure everything goes according to plan, and to make sure we don't screw up the universe?"

"Yep pretty much, that is why, in three days you two, are going to go get Tohru." I stood up and moved to go to my room, I felt lightheaded and thought I was going to fall halfway down the steps, but was caught. I looked up to see Shigure, he picked me up and took me to my room, well I hoped it was my room.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&**

It hadn't even been a day and they were searching the fridge like starved animals. I laughed as Shigure came in yelling for Tohru, when he knew she wasn't here.

"Oh, the kitchen is so dark and cold without the presents of Tohru."

"You are mentioning her on purpose."

"No, why would I do that, oh if Tohru were here, we would have a lovely breakfast." I laughed, I knew how to cook, but I rarely did it because then they would want me to cook for them. They pulled out a beef stew from two nights ago, and Shigure had to convince Kyo to make it. I laughed again as they sat at the table and ate.

"Oh, Tohru you know how to make a lovely beef stew. I wish you were back here to grace us with your presence again."

"If she can live with her grandfather than there is no reason she has to stay here." Yuki was depressed and actually wouldn't talk for the whole night last night.

"Well, I have to get to work, so if you need ride hurry up." They moved so fast that I didn't even see Missy go to the car.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^**

I saw Tohru in the halls and waved to her and went to my assigned classroom.

"Okay class I'm your new teacher, which sucks, because I certainly don't know what subject this is." I looked and froze, there sat Kyo, Hanna, Uo, Yuki, Tohru, and Missy. We stared at each other and then I ran and hugged Tohru.

"I missed you so much, how's the family treating you, oh no okay huh."

"Umm miss you are supposed to be teaching us and this is science class."

"Farts I hate science it sucks, you know can't you just read a book or something, and I could give you a free hundred or maybe use something to blow up the room. I don't want to be here." Uo and Hanna were in shock not knowing why I was here.

"Uh, Yuki what are you doing here?"

"Yes your electrical waves are showing you not wanting to be here."

"Well Imma teacher here now thanks to Missy, huh what subject is this class anyways?" I looked around and saw that it was indeed science; I sighed and wanted to cry.

"Why does it have to be science? Does this school hate me?" Everyone sweat dropped.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

I had got cornered by some teenage hormonal girls, what the fuck man I escape one world from hormonal girls and here they are right here in this world.

"So Miss Yuki what are you to Yuki Soma and Kyo, you certainly don't look like one of their cousins and you don't look like the type Yuki goes for."

"That certainly isn't your business; I don't have to explain myself to little girls who don't know their place." There was this silence as the girls' coward in fear and then Uo and Hanna came. They were gone as soon as they saw them and Hanna was chasing them. They were crying and trying to get away. I only laughed and saw that Tohru looked worried.

"Oh, free one hundreds to you three for making me laugh."

"Yuki mama what are you doing here for real?"

"I told you I'm here cause of Missy, and don't call me Yuki mama makes me feel old."

She smirked and got closer to my face. "Yuki mama," she said slowly, I laughed along with her and smacked her one.

"You should listen to your elders I am not scared of you just because you were a Yankee." She continued to laugh and then looked over to see Kyo and Yuki standing there.

"Oh, look its carrot top."

"Shut up, before I rip your tongue out."

"Bring it on muscle head."

"That does it Imma make you cry to your mama."

"AYA please don't I don't feel like dealing with her cry baby attitude." There was a pause and then Yuki and Kyo looked at me and her.

"Uh, Miss Yuki how is she your daughter, you are too young to have a daughter this age." I didn't tell them anything and neither did Uo.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&***

They were dying by the second day, I laughed as I watched Yuki sit and sulk, Shigure had pulled a towel out claiming it was Tohru's they just kicked him and took the towel away.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm going to get her whether you like it or not."

"Hai, hurry up and go get her then can't believe it took you this long to go get her thought it would have been sooner to tell you the truth." They looked at me and then ran out the door.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&**

"They could have got her at anytime, and yet you told them three days why?" I looked at Shigure and then smiled.

"Would you go get the girl of your dreams if you knew you could right then and there?" I had pulled out some ice cream and started to eat out of the carton. I was so into eating the rocky road flavor that when I put the next bit in my mouth I didn't get any of it.

"Now that is some good ice cream." I pouted and threw the spoon in the sink.

"You ruined my ice cream binge, meany."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&***

We waited outside for them I smiled as I saw they were holding hands and laughing, of course Tohru was in the middle to prevent fighting, but I don't think that would help.

"You wanna go ya damn rat."

"Anytime stupid cat."

"Ah the weather is fine tonight."

"YAY TOHRU IS BACK!"

I can't wait to see what will happen next here I just hope that we can help this world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fruit, Animals, and Naked boys, Oh My**

I had just come from the last class and I didn't want to move. I had to walk all the way from one side to the other. It wasn't so bad, the weather was okay, and I just didn't like it when it was cold.

I didn't think it would be so cold outside today, I didn't bring my jacket and I was in a rush to get everyone to school that I didn't even feel how cold it was.

I saw Uo and Hanna talking to Tohru; she told me that Shigure said it was okay to tell them about staying there.

I walked into the classroom that was occupied by the students, I had learned that since I also knew English that I was now stuck teaching English and science.

"Okay so who knows about . . ." I felt lightheaded and woozy, I looked to see Yuki beside me. The symptoms soon stopped and I looked at the class, they looked a little worried.

"Sorry about that, as I was saying, who knows about The Great Gatsby?" They looked at me and then at the book that I had passed out. They liked the cover and then I told them about what year it was, they were so interested (Yes we read this book in school and we were interested in it) that they didn't notice the man in the corner or they couldn't see him. I went over to him and then hit his forehead. The room was quiet and then there was this roaring laughter that filled the room.

"Sorry I thought I saw a bug."

"Miss Yuki what in the world there wasn't a bug there, there isn't anything there." So they couldn't see him, I looked again and the man was still there, I smirked.

"Okay so who wants to read the first chapter?" They all raised their hands and waved them around like crazy. I laughed and pointed my finger at the girl in the front row. "Alright Miko, you read the first chapter, I'll read the next, and then, Melody will read the next."

As the chapter was being read I sat cross legged and listened, I felt warm and turned the air on, the class didn't mind, they liked it. It had gotten hotter as the day progressed. Second period had started and ended quickly, I was on my way to third, which was music. I felt the dizzy spell come up again, but this time it was worse, I didn't know how or when But I had ended up on my stomach, there was a group of students now that were around me.

"Hey everyone what are you doing back to class, don't make me give you detention." The teachers were clearing everyone away; I sat up and looked to see Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Kyo lifted me up and took me away to the car.

"Idiot why come to school if you don't feel well?" There was this crap that came and it was horrible, I grabbed on to Kyo's shirt and squeezed.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&**

Tohru was walking to school today I would have drove them all to school except that I had caught whatever Missy had. Pretty much I was a sneezing, coughing, and puking mess. This world sucks I can get sick here and I have never been sick. I had to literally kick Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Missy, and Tohru out just for them to go.

"I'll bring back some leaks on the way home. Don't get out of bed just yell for Shigure, or Kyo." I felt this irritating feeling she acted like I was the child.

"Wait why is Kyo staying home? He needs to go . . ."

"Tohru will you go already, and girl Yuki lay back down in bed." I felt scared he was yelling and not even taking no for an answer. I scrabbled as fast as I could back on the bed and sat there and waited for his rants to go down.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&***

I had so much paper work, why do we get so much paper work. I just think the schools just want teachers to suffer. I was about to grade the last one when Shigure came in with a bowl of leaks soup.

"Kyo said you might like this." I watched as he set the tray down, he sat down and waited for me to get off the bed. "I will eat in a minute right now I have to finish all this work."

It was then that the papers were skewed all around in the air, the pen that was in my hand, was now on the floor and my body was pinned against the bed.

"Damn it Hikaru those were important. . ." I paused and forgot where I was; Shigure laid his head in the crook of my neck and sniffed.

"You always smell the same, it never changes." I felt weak and I didn't like it. He moved his knee closer to where it was touching my inner thigh. I stiffened as I felt his hand moving down my sides, and stop at my hips. I thought my heart would just jump out of my chest, and the butterflies just rip out of my stomach.

"Shigure, what are you doing?" He moved his body closer, and then kissed my neck. I stifled my moans and gasps, his hands were gripping my hips tighter and rubbing them, it felt nice, but I couldn't think straight. I looked at the ceiling and then patted his head. He stopped his menstruations and looked at me, I petted his hair and he seemed to get it.

"I'm sorry; I should be considerate of you being sick." I felt his arms wrap around my waste and squeeze, his head lay on my chest above my heart. "Who is Hikaru?" I smiled lightly and kept petting his head.

"Do you remember that host club I told you about; well there were twins in the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru was straight forward and would tell it like it is; Kaoru would only act that way if his brother was around, but when they were separated, they had different personalities." I heard some light snores and looked down to see him asleep.

"What do you think you are doing?" I looked over and saw Auron standing there, frown on his face and hands clinched in a fist. I looked up at the ceiling. I ignored him, and then kept petting Shigure's hair.

"I'm not doing anything, I am sick and Shigure and Kyo are taking care of me." Time froze I didn't hear Shigure's snores, or feel his little grasps.

I did feel him off of me though, I looked up and saw Auron, he set the man down and then turned to me, and I just lay back down and looked at the roof. "What is it, are you feeling jealous or something?" He was on top of me and he had me pinned roughly by my wrists. "Why are you letting him touch you like that, I thought that I was the only one to touch you this way." His lips crashed against mine and it was painful. His hands were roaming and roughly squeezing, I tried to kick and push him off, but he wouldn't budge. He let go of our lips and started to leave trails down my neck.

"Stop it, I don't want to, get off of me now." He kept going and didn't even listen to me. "Auron this is considered rape, now get off." He still didn't move, I hit and punched his shoulders and even tried to kick, he wouldn't even move or look at me. It was then that the Faythe boy came into the room. I felt tears come into my eyes, the kid didn't even move and Auron was thrown into the opposite wall.

"Yuki, I am sorry and I shouldn't have let him come. I can erase that memory if you want me to." He came closer to me and stood in front of me, I saw his feet and looked up at him and his hand touched my cheek. "I can heal the bruises, would you like that as well?"

"Keep your hands off of her brat." I looked to see Missy, she had this snarl on her face and her hands were clinched.

"Ah, Missy Swan, there you are, I was starting to wonder."

"Get away from her, I don't care if you are the Faythe she belongs to us now and we won't let you danger her life anymore." The boy smiled and then held me close to him.

"This is Yuki's choice; she is the one that is now in charge of both, the Black Optis and the Blue Gales." He moved so that I was now using him as support.

"Stop touching her and you know it isn't her choice to choose you forced it on her. We will. . ." The same man in black that had brought Missy to me came out. He moved Missy behind him and the Faythe brat did the same with me.

"Kota, please, don't hurt Yuki." I moved over by Shigure and looked down at him. I sighed and as I did I felt a cough coming on. I ran to the bathroom just in case and was trying to get some water in me before coughing, Missy was running after me.

I could still hear them in the other room.

"Kota, why are you interfering?"

"I wouldn't have to interfere if you wouldn't have let that man fall for her. You know what happeneds when they get have sex you were one of the few that. . ." I had come back in and Missy was holding me up as best she could. The man Kota was in front of us in a blink of an eye, he picked me up and I didn't fight, I was too tired to fight, he set me on the bed and petted my head lovingly. He was about to lay his hand down again when Faythe grabbed his hand,

"I will not tolerate this I will speak . . ."

"Faythe, there is something wrong we need you back I will deal with this." I saw Kiki, she was so confident and it was like that, that the Faythe was gone.

"Hello I am new and . . ."

"Are pathetic, your one of those girls who go after others with low self esteem, and right now you are thinking of just killing off Yuki, am I correct?" He looked at the girl and then waved his hand I watched as her body turned to ash, Kota turned to me and put a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I have to go Missy make sure Yuki gets better." With that he was gone, Missy came over to me and hugged me, I saw Auron get up, he looked at me and then over to the corner, where the ashes were.

"I am leaving back with Tidus, I thought that if I couldn't have you because of what you are then maybe I could have her, but it wasn't the same. Yuki, remember I will always love you no matter what."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&**

We had cleaned up in just enough time for time to unfreeze. Shigure was now lying beside me, Missy had gone back to school and I ate the leaks soup. Kyo came to check on me, he even took Shigure to his room and threw him on the bed.

"Don't fall for that fools tricks, he'll just leave you alone once he gets what he wants." After that Kyo took my tray and then was gone, he picked up the papers and had put them in a stack next to my bed, and I was glad.

I found out later today that we had guest coming over and Uo and Hanna, I went down stairs and they were happy to see me, it was then that Kyo threw a tantrum and took me back to my room.

"You shouldn't come out if you are sick. Just stay in here and we will come in here okay." It was so boring in here, try looking at four walls with nothing on them and having a big blue bed, then a huge dresser that I don't even need and a desk. Okay I shouldn't be complaining, at least they were nice enough to give us rooms and stuff to put our stuff.

"We're coming in naked or not."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# $%^&**

We had told them how we met and how Kyoko and I helped take care of all of them. Somehow the guys found out Kyoko and I were ex gang members and I had to explain.

"Well you see, Kyoko and I knew each other since we were kids, well we ran away from home because of Kyoko's family, that was when we founded the gang, she was red butterfly, and I was black widow, I know twisted names. Well we were called that because usually if you saw us together I wore black and had red on my tummy, she rode her bike so fast it would look like a butterfly.

"It was then that she met Tohru's father, we had to get out the gang and well I won't go into details, but let's just say never out number me or you will be the one in trouble. We had gotten a better life and never spoke to our parents until we came into some money and then our parents thought we were just the best of children, we got restraining orders and then the nine months came fast and we couldn't make it to the hospital so, Tohru was born in my living room."

They were all surprised even Tohru, she blushed and then started to freak out.

"How could I be born in your living room, mom said it was in the ambulance."

"No I had to deliver you, because the car that I had got impounded and we had the money to get it out, but we had to wait the waiting period of a week. If it makes you feel better you are still alive, you know for two lemons, knife and a clip holder you should be glad I took a little bit of medical school."

"What were the lemons for?"

"We had downed a bottle of vodka before her labor started and it was just the water that broke."

"YOU WERE BOTH DRUNK!"

"As skunks, but that isn't why you are so dizzy, the reason for that is because we accidently dropped you while playing passing the baby." They all sweat dropped and said sorry to Tohru for her unique birth.

**TIME SKIP&^ %$#$%^&*(**

"What, why do I have to sleep with Yuki, come on I'm still sick." They were looking at me and then at the boy.

"Because if you are still sick then we can't sleep in your room which means that we need another room if it's any consolation Shigure is sleeping with Kyo." I sighed and moved into some sweat pants and a shirt and I had the bra on calm down, I'm sleeping with a kid in my room.

I sighed and had started to finish grading the papers when Yuki came in. You would think they would kick Missy out of her room, but no.

"Um, Miss Yuki, how are we sleeping?" I looked up to see a flustered, fidgeting boy. I sighed, and then looked back at the papers.

"Pick a side of the bed and sleep that is how we are sleeping, anyways why are you freaking out never had a sleep over before."

"No, I never slept over with anybody before, especially not a girl." I laughed and got up.

"I find that hard to believe, with your looks I bet you are a ladies' man, now pick a side." He picked the one closest to the door saying something about robbers, rapist, and murderers.

I was feeling better than earlier today and the puking and coughing had gone down, the sneezing was still there, but not so often.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%**

I woke up to a Yuki holding me protectively and every now and then would bury his face in my hair. He wasn't waking up anytime soon, we had stayed up most of the night talking about random things and then when I was dozing off, he laid me down and let me sleep. He woke up as I was about to get out of his grip, we stared at each other and then his head got bigger, I thought it was my imagination, until I felt lips, I was surprised and then I pushed him gently, he moved away and mumbled a sorry, and got up.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# $%^&**

Tohru was making breakfast and let me tell you I was hungry, I made sure Yuki got to the kitchen okay and not bruised up. Tohru and Kyo were talking and then Yuki came and laid his head on Kyo I laughed as Kyo freaked out and pushed him off. He then went out and Kyo was still ranting and then was on the ground.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?"

"Electrical waves indicate that, this is a good place for all three of them." I looked at Uo and Hanna and they stayed and ate breakfast and then left.

"So what happened down stairs when they first came?" They all fell to the ground and told me how they had to hide and how Tohru killed a jelly bun, I laughed as they continued to tell me the story, it was then that I was happy to know that if they were willing to put up with Hanna and Uo, then they were willing to put up with anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked boys, Oh My**

The cultural festival was coming up and everyone was excited, it reminded me of my last days at Ouran and how I got to see Haruhi get married to the idiot, and Ranka cried. I laughed at the memory and heard someone calling my name.

"Miss Yuki, are you listening?" I looked up to see one of the students trying to get my attention.

"Hmm no what's wrong?"

"We asked what you did for your cultural festival." I smiled and was happy the day of the fair for Ouran.

"Do you want the story or just the theme?"

"What there is a story?

"OO maybe it is a good one."

"Tell us, tell us."

I laughed and they were all listening, I told them about the rich people and how some of them treat their kids. I told them of the hosting I did and how one of my friend's grandmas made him escort Éclair.

"So he didn't come back to the event he had to stay with the woman all day?" I nodded my head and then continued. I then told them how my club disbanded and they all said their sorry's. I laughed, and then told them how we got them back.

"So there me and Haruhi was I was driving the carriage and Haruhi was holding on tight, we had come to the end of the old path and had jumped off onto the highway, Tamaki had turned around at the sound of the carriage and was yelling at us to stop, I made the horses go faster and we were neck and neck with the car. It was then that I lost control and the carriage hit the side of the bridge and Haruhi flew over, the bridge had water under it so I wasn't worried, it was then that Tamaki jumped in after her.

"After we rescued Tamaki who gave up seeing his mother for Haruhi, we had the closing ceremony." I had then started to go back to grading papers.

"Wait what happened after that?"

"Yeah there had to be more."

"Come on tell us." There was a chorus of yeahs and goofy explanations. I smiled more and told them that the two got married soon after.

**TIME SKIP*&^ %$# ! #$%^&*(**

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell them that happened; I mean what if this world blinds with this world?" I looked at Missy she didn't seem really worried, I was about to go into the room when heard Tohru mention rice balls.

"So they are doing the hit and miss already, Yuki try not to mention other worlds anymore okay, it might ruin the balance." I smiled and nodded. "Still it was good talking about the event."

**Time skip*&^%$# #$%^&**

It was the day of the cultural festival and boy did we make so many rice cakes. We heard someone running and looked to see a blonde boy, he was running at full speed and was not slowing down, I didn't really mind until the boy ran into Yuki.

"YUKKKIII, there you are, guess what Hatori let me come with him to do your check up." It was then a man came out of nowhere and started to touch Yuki, I wouldn't stand for that.

"BACK OFF PERVERT," I had pushed him away and Kyo, Yuki and the blonde kid were freaking out. It was then that they explained that the man was a doctor for the Soma family. "I am so sorry, hehe, my bad forgive me."

Missy helped the man up and got a good long look at him, it was then that some kids were running and pushed her into him. We didn't worry because we knew he wouldn't change. Hatori looked at the girl and was amazed, I laughed, and then Momiji was trying to climb on the stand.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# !#$%^&**

We had moved to one of the non vacant rooms so that Yuki could change and so we could talk.

"Why didn't I transform when you bumped into me?" I looked at him and then at Missy who was flirting hard. I laughed and couldn't help it.

"Hey you with the white hair, yeah you, you remind me of Ayame. Except his hair, is probably a little shorter than yours." It was then that Tohru cut in asking which animal he was. He hugged her and Hatori grounded him for the week. It was then that the kids started to come up asking what was with all the noise.

"Hey where is that kid and why are his clothes on the ground?"

"This is strange, why would a kid want to run around naked?"

"Is it stranger than me in this dress?" I laughed if Yuki was in the host club I think Tamaki would lose his spot as king.

"No, no, no, if you were a girl I would totally date you." I laughed and we went to the roof.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# ! #$%^&**&**

Hatori had told Yuki and Kyo to stand over by the fence that was on the roof, he asked them a question and it looked like they were smiling. I laughed and couldn't believe they fell for that trick, and then in a flash Hatori was gone with Kyo and Yuki looking for him.

"Miss Yuki, Missy and Tohru come to the front desk office." I was on my way to the class room where I left the school work I had to grade. I sighed and went to the office where I saw Hatori, and Tohru I didn't see Missy, he then told us he wanted to see us at the Soma resident tomorrow and not to tell the others. I sighed and knew I would have to drive us there.

"Sorry I had to get away from the boys they would not, oo hey Hatori wanna go on a date with me, and have lots of baby making time?" I bonked her on the head and watched as Hatori left and agreed to the going out just not the baby making time. I laughed as she pouted.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^&**

"Okay we're going out sees you later." I told Shigure that we were going to have a girl's day. He didn't mind, he said something about stinky boys and lovely high school girls, pervert.

Tohru didn't want to get into the car saying stuff about snow and how it would be falling down later.

"Ne lets hurry before Missy gets sick ya." We decided that since Missy gets sick easily that we would bundle her up.

**FLASH BACK*&^%$# #$%^&***

"_I told you I'm not gunna wear it, it doesn't go with my fashion of the day." We were currently chasing her around the house, she was making this difficult and had thrown things at us to get us away from her. It was then that Tohru busted out the big guns._

"_But you want to go see Hatori right, you won't be able to if you are sick."_ _She threw her hands up and had this weird face, I laughed as she posed as a gang member and started bucking up to the jacket, scarf, mittens, and beanie hat._

"_Shit, just got real, beanie hat, Jacket, scarf, and ugly mittens, you wanna go we'll go, NOTHING WILL KEEP ME FROM MY BABY MAKING FUTURE PARNTER!"_

_**END FLASH BACK*&^%$# #$%^&***_

I sighed as we made it to the Soma gate, I saw something yellow in my perivinal vision, (IDK how to spell that) and looked to see Momiji on the top of the gate. He smiled and waved, and told us to push the door open.

"I have been waiting a while Hatori was worried you guy's wouldn't show, but I told him you girls weren't the type to stand people up." He led us to a sliding door that opened on its own at first.

"AHHH IT'S A GHOOOOST!" I hid behind Tohru who wasn't a great shield because she pushed Missy in front of her.

"Relax I am not a ghost."

"HATORI, I'M READY TO MAKE LOTS OF BABIES!" This time Tohru and I both bonked her on the head.

"What is wrong with you, he doesn't want babies right now." She pouted and hid in a corner, pouting about mean friends and cousins. We all sighed and watched as Momiji spun around in the rolling chair that matched the desk.

"Momiji isn't it time for you to meet your father?" We watched him freeze and then without a word ran as fast as he could away.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$%^&*  
**Hatori was talking and I had zoned out, he was so boring, but really hot to look at, oh stop thinking like that I would totally have a one night with . . . STOP THINKING LIKE THAT . . . I must have been acting out my yelling because it was all so quiet, I looked to see them all staring at me like I was crazy or something.

"Hehe, what were you saying something about erasing minds and stuff?" They all sweat dropped and calmly explained that if we couldn't keep this a secret then we would have to have our memories erased.

"I don't think I would forget." Missy gasped and clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Don't listen to her, she still a little goofy from sun exposure from yesterday, what did I tell you about tanning too long?" I blushed and moved her hand away.

"I don't tan if I wanted to get manila poisoning, (IDK what the hell that is my mom just used it) then I would go outside, but I don't go out you do." We laughed as I had told the truth of how she takes Kyo's spot and uses it as her tanning booth.

"Tell me you three, what happens after the snow melts?" We looked at him and then at the outside where snow was already forming and was covering everything.

"It turns to water?" Missy

"It brings a new season," me

"Yes it brings spring." Tohru, he looked at us and we looked at him and this went on for a while. I pushed Missy in front of us and then into him.

"Missy why don't you show him that spots in the park that is different from the rest." With that Tohru and I ran off where we saw Shigure coming around the corner with Momiji.

"Huh, Shigure, why are you here?"

"There you two are, I knew I was right come on, let's go get something warm in your bodies."

"That totally sounded wrong." We jumped as Missy came out of nowhere, and hugged us.

"What the heck I thought you were going to show Hatori the spot."

"Oh yeah I just wanted to see uncle Shigure, well bye."

"Uncle, Shigure, WE ARENT GETTING MARRIED OR ARE TOGETHER YOU TWIRP!" Tohru was looking at a window, I looked in the direction she was and saw someone leaning out of it, and I waved and smiled and then walked on with Shigure, Tohru following soon after.

**TIME SKIP(*&^%$# #$%^&U***

I laughed as Kyo was burning his tongue trying to get away from us quickly, I laughed harder when he suddenly got up and tripped.

"What's you rush kiddo, oh do you have a date?" He looked at me and then at the door.

"No I just want to go to bed early." With that he was gone. I helped Tohru with the dishes and then went to my room, I was about to open it when I felt hands wrap around my waist. You know those big eyes and then the surprised anime face that comes with the big eyes, well that was how I felt when I was pulled into a room that looked familiar, but right now I was in my "Holy shit" mode and wanted to kick some ass.

"Calm down I just need to talk to you." It was Kyo and he sounded annoyed, I looked up and saw that he was very close.

"Ne, Kyo your sort of squishing me." It wasn't a lie, he was holding me too tight and the air wasn't getting to my lungs.

"Sorry, anyways, Missy was in a good mood when you three came back, and you seemed happy too, what happened, and you guys didn't come back with any girly items." I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Hehe, well you see, Shigure came to help us out of a jam and Missy got to beat people up, so . . ." He hit the wall by my head and leaned in closer.

"Don't lie, where did you three really go?" I looked up at him and saw he was a bit mad. _I can't tell him we went to the Soma house he would be mad. _"We went to the Soma house." _Ah damn it you weren't supposed to tell him._

He looked ready to kill, I grabbed his arm, and I guess out of reflex I was pinned with my hands above me and his legs on either side of my hips. I blushed a little and felt my body heat up, I didn't know why, but my cheeks were also burning as well.

"I'm guessing you tripped. Anyways shouldn't you be getting . . ." I didn't get to finish that sentence as lips crashed onto mine, I was surprised and yes my ears did pop out.

He pulled away and laid his head in the crook of my neck. (Why do guys do that, well I see it happen a lot with couples and is it supposed to be a loving gesture or something? I hope that is what it is.)

"I don't want you to go there, ever not even if it is with Tohru, and Missy, stay away from that place." I looked up at the ceiling and petted his hair. His hands traveled to my ears and that ensued the purring and the loving attention. Not that kind of loving attention perverts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked boys, Oh My**

**YAY thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter hope you enjoy.**

So Tohru decided that she would clean for this new years, she even made the cabbage and beans early, and we hung money above the door, and watched as it fell several times. I would laugh every time Shigure would trick his editor Misuru about his new book. He had her help the boys move the book shelve and even fly a kite.

"SHIGURE," was all that went on in the house. I was just glad everyone was getting along, well as getting along as they can. I was excited New Year's meant fireworks and carnivals.

"Ne, so when are we going to pop fireworks and watch them go bang, bang, bang?" Missy was excited as well, she was running around like a mad woman getting us presents and stuff to eat, I laughed as she fell and got back up running. She had gotten a gift for Hatori and said that she would wait for him on the bridge at the park.

"We're sorry didn't we tell you three?" Yuki

"No, tell us what?" Tohru

"That we are going to the Soma's main house." Shigure

"So you are not taking us to the carnival or to pop fireworks?" Me

"I wonder if Hatori will still meet me by the bridge at the park." Missy

"SHIGURE" Misuru

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^**

I comforted Misuru and tried to not to get her to cry and mess up the clean house more than it already is. I sighed and went to talk to Shigure about his book.

"Don't ya think this is going a bit too far, she is in there crying her eyes out?" He looked at me over his shoulder and then back at the book.

"Yes well its fun to mess with her, she is an angry person and I enjoy it, will you do me a favor, take this to her, I finished it yesterday." He handed me a manila envelope and it was as big as my head.

"Shigure I don't believe you wrote all this, but who, am I to question these things, whatever you do on your free time is you choice." I was about to go out his office, when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.

"So is it also my choice on my free time to make you shiver, and squeak when I hold you." I did feel a shiver go down my spine as his voice changed from happy to husky in seconds.

"Ne, aren't you supposed to get ready for the party that is coming up?" His hands trailed over my sides and then to my hips, I felt his lips as they landed little kisses on my neck. He stopped and then just held me close to him; I think he was trying to be romantic, I felt his hand going up my leg and towards an area that should only be touched by a lover or myself, (Which I do not do, it is not natural no matter who says it is) He paused at the zipper, I looked at him and he just chuckled.

"Yuki-Chan this is the part where you make up an excuse and say you have to go." I didn't know why, but I wanted to stay, I didn't mind it, I actually liked his sexual advances.

I turned around and surprised him by crashing our lips together, he didn't respond at first so I pulled away. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"I was cut off with his lips, they were sweet and a bit spicy almost like those red cinnamon candies.

"SHIGURE!" I didn't notice that we had made it on the floor where I was under him; I also didn't notice our breathing pattern. It was coming out rough and it was actually hard to breath.

"Where are you I have to have that manuscript?" We didn't move we waited till she was passed the door. He got up and fixed his kimono that was a skewed, I laughed at his hair that was in many different places.

"Well we should continue this another time, why don't you take the manuscript to her now." I was out the door in seconds not caring if I was a little hot. (If you know what that means) I found her crying again and tossed the thick folder in her lap.

"Mmm he said that he finished it yesterday and wanted to apologize for making you wait." With that I led the woman out of the house and to her old car. She was jumbling up her words and not making sense, I didn't think it was okay for her to get behind the wheel like that, but hey she should have known that Shigure would have pulled something like this.

I breathed in a bit of fresh air and looked up to see Kyo gripping something in his hand tightly. I waved and smiled he waved, but then looked down as if disappointed.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^&**

Tohru and I had seen the boys off, I laughed as Yuki tried to stay and Shigure telling him he had to go. Kyo crossed his arms and said something along the lines of fuck Akito and his traditions.

"Listen if you don't go then Missy can't go on her date with Hatori at the park, and she really wants to go, I need you to escort her." They still didn't budge, I laughed again, and this time Tohru cut in with her logic, that worked and they were off.

"If you still don't feel like being there then stay for an hour and then come back, we won't wait up for you three." With that I closed and locked the door. I turned to see Tohru about to cry.

"This will be the first time without my mom, Yuki, I'm so scared." Her sobs escaped her and this made me think of a song.

_When you first left me I was wanting more, but you were fucking that girl next door, what did you do that for?_

_When you first left me, I didn't know what to say, I never been on my own that way._

_I was so lost back then, but with a little help from my friends I found a light at the tunnel at the end._

_Now you're calling me up on the phone so you can have a little wine and moan and it was because you were feeling alone._

_At first when I see you cry it makes me smile._

_Yeah it makes me smile._

_At worse when I feel bad for a while _

_But then I just smile I go ahead and smile._

_Whenever you see me you say that you want me back and I tell you it don't mean jack._

_I couldn't stop laughing no I just couldn't help myself see you messed up my mental health._

_I was quiet unwell_

_I was so lost back then but with a little help from my friends I found a light in the tunnel at the end._

_Now you're calling me on the phone so you can have some wine and a moan it's only because you are feeling alone. _

_At first when I see you cry it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile._

"Tohru, please smile its okay I promise." She laughed at me and then hugged me.

"Where in the world did you learn that song, it doesn't go with this situation you know?" I laughed and patted her head.

"Hmm, let's just say that it is an old song of one of my favorite singers." She laughed and got up and went to the kitchen and brought back our food.

"How about Karaoke, you sing though." I laughed and pulled out my IPOD and picked a song.

_I go ooh; ooh you go Ah, Ah,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_I can la, la, la _

_I wanna get, get want I want don't stop _

_Gimme, gimme, gimme What'cha got, got _

_Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anymore more, more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence _

_Cause right now you aint making any sense to me _

_And I don't give a damn of what they say or what they think, think_

_Cause you're the only one on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me _

_I'll try to stop time forever_

_Never want to hear you say goodbye, goodbye_

_I feel so untouched right now need you so much somehow I can't resist you_

_Not enough to say that I miss you_

_I need you much that I can't forget you_

_I've been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched _

_And I need you so much _

_See you _

_Breathe you _

_I want be you_

_A la, la, la a la, la, la_

_You can take, take, take your time to live, live the way you gatta live your life_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme all of you, you don't be scared I see you through the lonely nights _

_Of wanting more, more, more_

_Don't think about what is right . . ._

I was cut off as the door slammed open and showed two hyperventilating boys. I saw Tohru get up and run to the two, I laughed and toppled over.

"You idiots, you ran all the way back here. What were you thinking?" They smiled and then I saw Missy was behind them.

"Hatori, he, he, he didn't come, he went to the Soma party instead. He left this on the bridge though."

I opened it and saw it was a pretty bracelet, I laughed as I saw her take it and put it on admiring it.

"Hey let's watch the sun rise together." We all ran to the roof and for the first time I was scared of heights. Kyo helped me up and I just clung to the poor bastard like a life line.

"So, how was the party?" I had to ask I actually wanted to know if they had fun, and actually went.

"We didn't go, Shigure went for us." I gaped at them and then laughed how could they not go to an important party and then say it casually.

"Look the sun it's pretty." I looked up and smiled and then thought it would be good to wish, but what should I wish for? It was then that I missed my chance because the sun had fully come up and it was time to get some rest. I was about to go down the latter when Kyo stopped me. Missy, Yuki, and Tohru, had went ahead in the house to the respective rooms.

"I saw you and Shigure, the other day, I'm not happy about it, so I wished that . . ." He just leaned down and planted a kiss right on my lips. It wasn't a bad kiss, and it tasted sweet, but the butterflies were making it hard to stop kissing him, I liked this feeling, this feeling of nervousness.

He pulled away and I was still a little dazed, but then snapped out of it and realized that he was like Tohru's age.

"Listen, Kyo, you are sweet and everything, but I can't be with you like that. I would get fired from my job, and you are too young for me, and-"My lips were occupied again, I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I pushed him away gently, he looked at me again and then at the ground.

"Is it because of Shigure, or is it because of your job, choose one, because I lo-"I had to cut him off, my hand was on his mouth and he was surprised at how fast I moved.

"Kyo you are a kid and still need to know a lot more about this world, so please don't waste your life on this girl okay." I let go of his mouth and we stood there for a while. It was then that I got off the roof and ran straight to my room.

_I'm never good with confessions._ I hugged the pillow tight and felt my eyes close automatically.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&***

"Yuki, it is time for dinner." I heard Tohru say threw the door; I sat up and felt the sleep go away. I looked out the window to see that it was dark outside and the stars were out.

I was about to leave the room when I remembered this morning, Kyo had tried to confess to me and I totally shot him down, I hope he is okay.

I was on the stairs and heard the fight down stairs. Yuki had punched Kyo and Kyo was trying to hold his own but was failing miserably. I gasped as Kyo, came flying towards me. I moved out of the way in time to run into a wall.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Tohru

"Yeah I'm fine," Me

"How about you guys, take the testosterone down a notch." Missy

This was going to be a long year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fruit, Animals, and Naked boys, Oh My**

Today was my day off and I was happy, no kids, no work, no kids, ahh why couldn't be like this all the time? Oh that's right because of that damn, Missy making me a teacher. I was about to leave when the P.E. coach caught me walking out the door.

"Oi, Yuki sensei, come help me with the endurance run." I waved and wanted to keep walking acting like I didn't hear him, but you know how nice the fates are.

"Um no thank you Saedo sensei, I'm not . . ."

"Oh I wish the coach would ask me to help."

"What is she stupid; when he asks to help you don't disagree with him."

"She is so lucky."

"(Sigh) Okay Saedo sensei, I'm coming." I was then attacked by a blur and fell to the ground. I didn't struggle, that would be pointless and it would also be annoying.

"Cousin Yuki, guess what Hatori said that he would give me a checkup anytime I need it, (SQUEAL) isn't that great?" Mmm, how to be encouraging without being a bitch?

"Get the hell off." That works she pouted and then looked at me.

"When was the last time you got laid, you are actually being rough, from what I seen usually you are nice and happy." I blushed, a deeper red that was ever invented. How could she say something like that?

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PRIVATE LIFE HERE!"

"Yuki sensei, what are you doing? I need you to run with the students, look I even got you a suit to wear like theirs." I paled why did I have to run with them, aint it his job to run with them? This sucks all I wanted was to go home, come back to pick the kids up, and then go rest. Is that too much to ask for?

"Yes Saedo sensei." I felt like I was going to die. When I went back out there, everyone thought I was a student, course it didn't help with my height, of four, five, actually I think I grew, I mean since Ouran, at Ouran I was as tall as Haruhi, I don't know how tall Tohru is, but it was most likely an inch.

"Yuki sensei, Yuki sensei, oh there you are, wow you blend right in with the kids." Shut up idiot, no I didn't say that out loud. Instead I smiled and scratched the back of my neck.

"Don't say that I may never grow, if you do." I was then pulled away from him by Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru; Missy was talking to some girls who were not even paying attention.

I looked at Tohru and Hanna and knew that Hanna wouldn't last, Tohru would go till she gets tired, and I, and well I didn't do any exercise since my fiend hunting adventures. "Hanna, Yuki let's give it our all." I smiled and felt like I died inside.

"All girls' line up first, Yuki sensei, you should be ahead of all the girls, lead them okay." Shit I hate this guy already.

"What is Yuki sensei doing?"

"Why does she have to be in the front?"

"I don't feel like running today." I looked at Tohru and then Hanna, they nodded their head and as soon as I was at the front everyone started running.

"What the heck can't I get ready first?" Nope they were gone. I was now jogging at a slow pace with Tohru; she seemed to know what to do so I just followed her.

We passed a bridge and all of a sudden Tohru ran down the slope. I freaked out and ran after her, only to see a boy with white and black hair. "Are you alright sir?" Oh Tohru you idiot, why did I stick with you? "Oh I thought you were an old man, and well your hair threw me off, so. . ."

"He's coming," all of a sudden the kid just pulled a rope out of nowhere and tied it to the other side of the road. I looked over and saw some dust and two figures sprinting at inhuman speed.

One of the figures stopped and looked over I laughed as Kyo landed face first on the concrete. "You are an idiot, who doesn't look where they are going?" Yuki walked over to us and started spouting weird crap to Tohru. I laughed harder as Kyo lifted his head and started to rant.

"By the way, don't try that at home, if it was anybody other than Kyo, they would have seriously gotten hurt." I laughed harder to where I felt like I was going to pee myself.

"Umm let's move off the road."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^**

So we found out that the kid's name is Hatsuhara, and that he, pretty much got lost on his way here.

"Alright Kyo, it's time to fight me and you, it is time to determine who is going to become the victor." I had stopped my fits of laughter and was now bored.

"You guys know where Missy is at?"

**CHANGE SCENES (*&^%$#$%^&**

"Anyone have any two's?"

"Go fish,"

"Shit"

"If you aren't going to run please go home."

**CHANGE BACK*&^%$#$%^&***

"Kyo maybe you should fight him before-"I heard this crack and looked up to see Kyo holding his head.

"What's wrong Kyo you little girl, can't fight a real man." Damn that's hot, what I am thinking he totally hit Kyo and he is probably the same age as Kyo.

"COME ON KYO STOP BEING A GIRL AND FIGHT ME!" Kyo stood and then started to fight, I watched and it reminded me of Yasuchika and Hunni's fights except these two didn't use weapons and stayed a good distance away from us. It was then that Kyo was knocked down and Hatsuhara went over to Yuki.

"Hey, enjoying the show, hope so, because once I am done with him Imma come after you."

"Oh, is that so."

"This seems very yaoi can you not do that the readers well some of the readers may not like it." They both looked at me and then Hatsuhara went over to fight Kyo again.

"(Sigh) you two can go home. . . (Cough) if you want this is going to take awhile." I looked over and saw Yuki's cheeks were starting to turn a little pink. He fell to the ground and was holding his chest.

"Yuki, what is it come on talk to me is it your asthma or something else?" I pulled him up and tried to get him to breath regularly.

"I will get him to the Soma house," Yuki had grabbed his leg and looked at him with watery eyes.

"Okay then I will carry him, let's go." I didn't hesitate; I lifted him up, only to have Kyo stop me.

"You can't carry him all the way back to Shigure's you will be tired." I glared at him and the all of a sudden, white and Black smoke appeared and I saw a cow. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in, Tohru was holding on to the cow's neck and I set him on the cow, the cow nudged my leg and we were off.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# #$%^**

"So you came all the way here looking like that?"

"Shut up Shigure, stupid idiot."

"HAHAHA,"

"What did I say, grr anyways, make yourself useful, and go get our clothes and stuff. With that he left singing about high school girls.

"What a damned pervert."

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^**

Missy didn't come home something about her and some friends going to the park and not coming home till midnight, I sighed and went to go check on Yuki, his fever went down and he was looking better. Hatori came and check on him saying it was a mild asthma attack and we had nothing to worry about.

"Yuki if he doesn't seem to be getting better give him one of these, he may refuse at first, but then again he can't refuse a lady on the edge of tears I have to go now, Missy wants me to meet her later, yes I know both your true ages she told me everything." With that he was gone, I sighed, and hoped that the Faythe and the others weren't too mad.

I walked in the room to see a puff of purple smoke and then Yuki change to a rat. I laughed as Tohru freaked out and was trying to get Yuki to turn back. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice that I fell over, that was until I felt arms pick me up. I looked to see Hatsuhara was lifting me up and had me standing, my laughs had cut to little giggles here and there.

"So, she called him prince huh?" He nodded his head and I giggled more.

It was later we found out that it was a cold that was going around in the Soma family and it was treatable, we had all three boys at the table eating leaks soup, poor Kyo half died trying to eat it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked boys, Oh My**

This has to be the worst holiday, okay it isn't the worst but it also isn't the best. You see it is that holiday where love is declared, lockers are stuffed and desks has piles and piles of freaking amazing chocolate stacked on it. I felt my eye twitch as I looked at all the freaking chocolate, how would I eat this before it goes bad?

"Umm, Yuki sensei, I got you some chocolates." Shit what do I tell this kid? Man Valentine's Day sucks. I wonder why we never had it at Ouran, I mean yeah girls confessed like every day, and maybe every day was Valentine's Day.

"Ah thank you I will stick it; um can you give me a minute?" With that I just walked away and didn't turn back, I don't mind getting gifts from kids, but this is school and it was apparently inappropriate to give these kinds of things to teachers.

"Yuki sensei I got you something and was wondering if you would accompany me to . . ."

"Sorry Saedo sensei I have plans." I was now running to get away from this place it was then that I saw Kyo; he ran all the way to the court yard and then froze. I sighed _maybe this is a crazy day for him too. _I ran pass the two and to a secluded area.

"Faythe brat, come here I need to ask you something." I looked around for him and he still didn't show up, I waited a little while longer and was about to call Lila when Castiell came out, without Lila.

"Faythe sent me in his place what do you need?" I stared at him and then at the ground. I didn't know how to word this well I did, but I just hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Well since its Valentine's day, I thought that maybe I could go to my world and say hello . . ." He held his hand up and looked at me in pity.

"Yuki that world is gone; it has been gone since you started to travel." I felt this pain come in my chest and then my legs buckle under me.

"Hehe stop kidding around Cass, that world can't be gone it's only been a couple years come on now." He shook his head and came towards me, he patted my head.

"You may not be completely innocent, but you are a complete goof ball. I am not surprised he didn't explain this to you. Yuki when you time travel the world that you originally come from dies, completely the resources give out and then the live forms die. After that happends the planet parishes leaving an empty shell and then after awhile that shell breaks and will never put together, until the traveler can successfully help the worlds." I could hear my heart break; he was practically telling me that everyone that I used to know is now dead.

"This sucks, I wanted to see everyone again I thought that it would be okay, but to know that everyone is dead." I looked at him and he patted my head and left.

"It will be okay if you can fix the worlds given to you."

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# #$%^&***

We had made it back to the house, it was a tight squeeze in the car, but we made it with little complaints.

"Miss Yuki, would you help us later with our studies?" I looked at the boy in the mirror and nodded my head yes, he smiled and thanked me; Kyo had Kagure on his lap and was mumbling about how heavy she was. Tohru laughed and Missy pouted about not getting to see Hatori.

"Ah Kagure you are here great Kyo don't destroy the house, and Miss Yuki would you accompany me later this evening to a little . . ." He was cut off by a kick to the face from Yuki and Kyo.

"You old damn pervert" they both said, I laughed and went to fix us all some tea.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^&***

I was calmly watching Kyo and Kagure; she was trying to stuff this over sized heart shaped chocolate in his mouth.

"EAT MY LOVE DAMN IT!" I then heard this thump and then the breaking of floor boards.

"NO I HATE CHOCOLATE AND I HATE THIS DAY!" I sighed and then Shigure had to open his mouth.

"Oh, Tohru is that chocolate behind you?" Everything quieted down; I had helped Tohru buy her chocolates and was going to use my next check to pay for Tohru's and Missy's school without them knowing.

"Hmm, yeah I got one for every one, Shigure, Yuki, Kagure, Missy, Yuki, Hatsuhara, Momiji, and Hatori, but I think I should have asked." It was this awkward silence and then Kyo broke it.

"FINE ALL I HAVE TO DO IS EAT IT!" He commenced chewing down on the gigantic heart making Kagure happy.

"Don't eat Tohru's heart, you ate too much chocolate and may throw up, and I am not cleaning it." I got up and went to the door. I was about to leave when Tohru started to go off about working overtime.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# ! #$%**

I dropped Tohru off and told her to wait for Kyo, Yuki or me to come get her, she just nodded and smiled, I smiled back and left to a nearby park.

I looked over and saw lots of couples, why would they be out at this time of night, it was weird. I felt this movement in my chest and then moved to look down. There, lying on the ground was a white silver box. I picked it up and it felt warm. It wiggled and then jumped up in the air.

"WAAAHHHH THEY DIDN'T EXPLAIN THIS IN THIS WORLD, WHAT DO I DO?" I ran around and the box followed. I put my hand up and it landed in it like nothing.

"It's okay lotta love; I am you so there is nothing to fear." You know those moments when you can't think straight and you either swat the weird thing away, or you run away, well I did both.

"Alien, monster, weird cat thing" Yes those were the exact words I said as I ran to the car and took off. I locked the car door and stayed still for a bit, after I had calmed down I started the car only to feel someone staring at me. I turned slowly to see the little cat thing at my window, I jumped and started to throw all types of things at it. The weird thing just looked on bored and just floated away. I sighed in relief and held my heart, it was then that I heard someone clear their throat; I looked over and saw the Faythe brat and the little creature.

"WAAAAAAAH"

**TIME SKIP#$%^%$*&^%$# #$%^**

"I finally come to greet you and all you can do is scream, this is going to be a very long billon years." I looked at him and then over to the little thing.

"Don't change the subject stupid, why didn't you tell me that the world I originally came from was destroyed?" He stopped his little chuckles to himself and then looked at me; he had a sad frown and then started to speak.

"If I told you that when you started would that of made a difference the fact that you know now, and that you are willing to go on to obtain your world back, is actually remarkable. When a traveler learns that their world has been destroyed they either fade away, cry and the world that they are assigned to is destroyed along with them, or can't go one.

"The usual few that can go on are usually strong willed that was how your parents were. At any rate what will you do, tell me if I need to pull you out of this world. If not then this little person is yours, she is your navigator, and will point you to the right direction, listen to her, she can also give you clues on what will happen next. Now I have to go, we are still discussing what to do with those boys you told of your secret."

He was gone before I could ask him; I looked at the little silver eyed neko, and felt this soft feeling.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&***

I made it back in time to see that everyone was packing, I didn't care I just went to my room and closed the door; I guess I was the only one to be able to see the little creature following me.

"Yuki you are back, you should pack we are going to the hot spring somewhere." I looked at Tohru and then rolled over. She got the hint and went out of my room. I felt bad of doing that to her, but I needed to be by myself for a bit and plus I had so much paperwork.

I went to see them off and hoped they had fun; I gave Tohru a few tips on the hot springs like if they are too hot, go to a cooler one, so as not to pass out.

"I will be fine, Imma take mom, be safe."

"Don't let the pervert talk you into anything."

"Here Miss Yuki if you need anything call us."

"You are a baka, for not coming with us, ahh hot boys shirtless and naked, mmm."

SMACK ON THE HEAD AND ALL OF US

"Stop being a pervert!" Swear this girl has many issues.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&U*I (**

I made us dinner and set the table I watched as Shigure eyed me suspiciously.

"Yuki you could of went with the others and yet you chose to stay here, why is that?"

"I don't want to go to a place that carries bacteria, it's weird." Okay so I don't know a lot about hot springs (I'm sure they don't have bacteria) the truth was I just didn't want to be a bore and be the odd one out, and to top it off, I just wanted to be able to relax with no kids for a little while.

I didn't notice the hand that was feeling my forehead, or the other hand that had my neck.

"Hmm I don't sense a fever, or any sickness, maybe some mouth to mouth would be alright." I had stood up abruptly and went to my room, my face was now flushed and the butterflies felt like they were going to burst at any moment. _Why didn't I go with them? Now I'm stuck with a pervert._

"Yuki, sorry did I say something wrong or maybe said something wrong?" I sighed and opened the door. He stood there like a dog that just got called bad. I laughed, and hugged him.

"No, you didn't do anything it was something that I found out today." I smiled and patted his head. He just held me longer, I felt his hands move up my sides and felt the shiver going up my spine. I felt the wall on my back and then Shigure's mouth on mine.

It wasn't like that time under the full moon, or the time when we were under the trees. No this kiss made me want to cry.

He stopped the kiss and then kissed my cheeks all the way up to my eyes; his hands were gentle and expert in movement.

"Shigure, is this really a good idea?" He chuckled and kissed me again, this time leading us towards the bed.

**Okay this is the friend that is now writing not Rara she doesn't like writing these scenes, it's cute how embarrassed she gets, anyways lemon time, so remember she isn't writing this part El is, and yes I wrote the other lemons.**

He moved on top of me and held my hips, he then licked my ear and down to my jaw.

"Now is a great time." His hands moved quickly and removed my blue jeans with the fringe holes in them. After that he had my button shirt off, I was left in my bra and panties. He stopped and admired my body, the butterflies were going more crazy, he bent down and kissed the top of my breast, I moaned and he didn't hesitate to take the rest of the clothing off, I was aware that he was still clothed. He noticed that I was looking at him and then smiled.

"If you want it off then take it off of me." With that his clothes were gone; I connected our lips and my arms around his neck.

He moved his hand down and played with me for a moment, I moaned and was feeling teased, my ears popped out and he was surprised, but then did something that increased the pleasure, he scratched my ears.

"Nyaaaaaa, more over come on go over . . ."I was cut off with a kiss and him entering. Our hips rocked together, I looked into his eyes and blushed, and looked away. He then took my chin in his hands and made me look at him.

"I want to see the pleasure on your face." That made the blush deepen and then he picked up the pace a little. He didn't move any faster than this pace, on instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist and kept the pace with him.

"Yuki, tell me what to do, tell me how to pleasure you, tell me all your secret places." I moaned as his voice rumbled on my throat. His kisses were coming rougher and my gasps were coming more and more.

"Sh- Shigure, h-harder, ngna and don't stop please." I felt the tightness in my lower stomach and it wasn't painful or anything I just wanted it to go away so we could stay like this.

His nips and kisses were harder than before, and I liked it, his pace picked up again and this time was making me come closer to the climax. I felt my wrists being gripped and then they were over my head, his thrusts came harder. He then held my wrists with one hand and then moved his other to grope and massage certain places. Our moans started to come louder and it was then that I felt him pull out. His head in the crook of my neck, and his breathing coming out heavily, he moved so that when he rolled off of me I was on top of him part way.

**Okay Imma give Rara back her story **

"Shigure,"

"Mmm"

"Was it . . ."

"Shh sleep, you must be tired."

"Hmm not really, I just can't move my legs, and I thought it was wonderful." I then blushed as he placed another kiss on my forehead, his mouth leaving a trail down to my mouth and then to my ear.

"It was wonderful for me too."

**TIME SKIP&^%$# #$%^&**

I woke up and felt a little cold, I looked around and saw that I was alone in my room, I looked and saw that I didn't have clothes on and had a few bruises here and there, but it wasn't nothing major. I was a bit sore, but was still able to move; everything was sort of a blur and happened so fast last night that I still couldn't remember what happened.

I heard my door open to reveal Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. I covered myself quickly and layed down.

"Hey, we wanted to tell you we are back. . . You okay you look a little, tired?"

"Hm, yeah I'm fine, I thought you were supposed to be gone for a week?"

"Couldn't really sleep and play without the caretaker yelling at us to be careful and stuff." I laughed and got up with the blanket covering me, the boys were in aw I guess and Tohru left.

"Umm, can you get out please I need to change." They left and I giggled a little.

**Time skip *&^%$# #$%^&**

We ate breakfast in silence and then Shigure had to open his mouth, he started spewing crap and I rolled my eyes. School was out but that just meant more work for me. I looked and saw that Tohru and Yuki were gone; I felt my phone vibrate and looked to see that it was Missy telling me she would be with Hatori. Kyo then left to the roof leaving Shigure and I alone.

"So will this be awkward for you, or will you be okay with this?" I looked up and saw he had his head in his hand and was staring at me. I felt my cheeks heat up for the billionth time and then told him no it will be okay.

Well I just hoped it wasn't awkward.

**I'm sorry if this wasn't okay, but it will get better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked Boys, Oh My**

"School, school it gets me away from the house away from stinky boys and away from whiny girls, la, la, la, la." If you couldn't tell I was in a good mood well that was until I was stopped by Hatsuhara, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji.

"Miss Yuki, you look happy this morning, what is on your mind?" I looked at Yuki (hehe this is confusing) and then smiled.

"I'm not in a house and I am at school, la, la, la, la."

"That is correct you are at school and that is why we need to discuss Momiji." And my mood darkens, not this idiot, why did we even have this dumbass as our student president.

"What do you think you are doing Momiji Soma, wearing the girl's uniform?" I sighed and wanted to walk on, until I saw Momiji start to cry.

"Stop yelling you freaking dumbass, what do you think you are a god?" Damn and now black Haru is out.

"Listen ladies . . ."

"Leave them alone,"

"If you think Momiji looks good in that girls' uniform, give him some time and imagine what he would look like in the male uniform." I had to imagine this and well damn only if I were younger and not a freaking teacher.

"For now let him wear what matches his personality."

"No absolutely not."

"You loud idiot, what if it was Yuki in the girls uniform?"

"OOO, you make a valid point Soma, but I will not believe that, that hair of yours is natural." Hatsuhara smirked and dragged an unwilling president to the bathroom.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked they were all quiet and I waited for them to come out, Tohru and I were still trying to figure out why they went to the bathroom.

The door opened to reveal a stunned president and a smug Hatsuhara.

"Impressive evidence, there are many things in this world that still elude me." Kyo and Yuki started to freak out while me and Tohru were just standing there not knowing why he was in shock. (I really don't know why the guy was shocked or why Yuki and Kyo were freaking out).

"He didn't"

"He did"

"You may have won this time Soma, but wait till next time." And with that the idiots were gone.

"Oi, what did you do to convince him?" He looked at me and smirked, then put his arm around my shoulder and leaned in.

"Alright come with me and I will show you." Before we could leave, Kyo and Yuki had made Hatsuhara face plant the floor. I laughed and watched Tohru freak out.

"You two don't need to know, just stand there and look pretty." I sighed and then the warning bell rang.

"Crud, come on you guys before we are late, I don't feel like writing out tardy slips." We started to walk on, but Momiji and Hatsuhara stopped Yuki and Kyo.

"They will catch up you to go on." I looked at Momiji and then at the two boys, then shrugged my shoulders and left.

I was now running with Tohru, and let me tell you the girl is slow.

"Tohru come on you are so slow, if we were running from a killer I would trip you for slowing me down." She eeped and I laughed; she stopped when we were outside on the walkway. I continued to look at her and then she pointed ahead of us.

"Yes Tohru class is that way so come . . ."

"Hello"

"AHHHH, oh hehe hey umm are you a parent or something?"

"No just a relative of the Soma house."

"Oh that's cool, then that must mean your Akito am I correct."

"Oh, you are Akito that is pretty cool, did you come to see Hatsuhara, Yuki, Momiji, and Kyo." Yes we stood and talked to Akito for a while and then Yuki came out.

"AKITO," I looked over and saw he was angry, and that was actually the first time I have seen him angry.

"Oh, Yuki look its Akito, say hi and then we have to go okay, hey where's Kyo?"

"Did you hurt them?"

"Eh"

"DID YOU HURT MISS YUKI AND MISS HONDA!?" Well this is great, not come on like seriously. I walked over to Yuki and bonked him on the head.

"You dummy come on say goodbye to Akito and let's get to class." With that I was dragging Yuki and a cry baby Tohru to class. I saw Kyo and told him to hurry up.

"Bye Akito hope to see you again sometime." With that we were gone and to the classroom.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&**

School was let out early and I haven't seen Missy or that little alien character in a while. I wasn't worried or anything, just irritated. Then there was also that damn dog, I swear sometimes he acts like I am his chew toy. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo left to go play badminton with Uo and Hanna, and I told them to watch out for creepers and went to bed.

**TIME SKIP! #$%^^^^^&&^%$# **

I heard car doors slam and some footsteps come in the house. I didn't care and was going to go back to sleep, that was going to happen till I heard the door to my room open. I looked up to see Shigure and Hatori.

"Uhg what do you want, I'm tired go away." There was this whining and then I look over to see Shigure now by my bed. I sighed and got up and made some tea.

"How was work today, Hatori?" He didn't answer and instead started to check my breathing and other things.

"What the hell, I ask how work is and you give me a checkup, never mind I won't ever ask again."

"Shigure says that you have been sleeping a lot and having cravings so I am here to make sure his theory of you being pregnant is either true or fake." I face planted the table and was then being checked around my neck.

It was then that time froze.

"You aren't pregnant." I looked over to see Faythe brat walking towards me, and then looking at Hatori and Shigure.

"You aren't pregnant because they made sure that you would never get pregnant. They took out all and everything to make sure that you would never be held down by kids like your parents." I looked at him and then smiled.

"No I was never born with the baby making products needed." With that time unfroze and he was gone.

"(Sigh) you are a dummy ya know that Shigure, I can't get pregnant, I don't have the organs to have a baby." I stood up and went to make more tea. They sat and chatted till Hatori said he was meeting Missy at the park. He said his goodbyes and left, I sighed some more and gave him something to eat before he left, saying that if he didn't eat it I would kill him. I walked into the other room with Shigure who looked sad, I placed the snacks in front of him and ate some and waited for him to start talking.

"I'm sorry," okay I wasn't expecting that.

"Okay apology accepted." He looked at me and then back at the table.

"Why,"

"Why, what,"

"Why don't you get mad or angry at me?" I sighed again for the billionth time.

"If I were to get mad at everyone who made that mistake then I would be angry, and I don't like angry." He looked up at me and then was about to ask a question, when I cut him off.

"I had a lover before I came to this world, apparently when we travel to other worlds and if didn't have sex in that world then the virginity that was in that world is gone, but in a different world it comes back something about new life, I don't remember. Anyways I didn't tell the person that I couldn't have kids, and then I guess he found out because he started to come distant from me." He looked at me and then moved closer to me placing his hand on my head and wrapping me in a hug.

"I won't be distant from you ever."

I hoped he kept to his words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked Boys, Oh My**

I was in the kitchen, cooking lunch and waiting for Tohru and Yuki to get back. I was currently making Kyo laugh and he was about to piss his pants, he left shortly after and made his way to the roof.

Shigure was sitting in the dining room and reading the paper; I had heard a scream and then ran fast to the door, where there stood Yuki holding a snake. I stopped and stared for a minute, this went on for awhile, and then started to scream.

"NO GET IT AWAY AND OUT OF THE DAMN HOUSE, COME ON THIS ISNT FUNNY GO AWAY!" Yes if you didn't figure it out I am deathly afraid of snakes and will just flip the fuck out.

I had made it to my room and shut and locked the door. Hell to the no would I put up with damn snakes. I will put up with naked boys and fights, and even animals and talking fruit, but I will not put up with snakes.

"Um, Yuki, are you going to come out?"

"NO FUCK YOU!"

"Ehh okay, see you later I guess." With that Tohru was gone and talking to Shigure. I waited for a bit and then cautiously opened the door. I walked down the stairs and looked around for the snake.

"Ok Yuki there you are Ayame and Tohru are gone to eat." I looked at him and then saw that Yuki, and Kyo were also here.

"Miss Yuki, are you afraid of snakes?" I blushed and wanted to run up the stairs, but Kyo was in the way.

"Um, maybe, a little"

"A little, you started to cuss at Tohru, practically ran away from everyone."

"Um sorry"

"It's okay, but you don't have to be scared of him, he wouldn't bite you or anything." I looked at Kyo and Yuki and wanted to cry, I felt bad and I wanted to apologize.

I was glad Tohru had taken off the lunch from the stove before leaving. I grabbed a bowl and decided to stick with the rice balls. When I got back in the room I saw Tohru and then the snake, I didn't look at him I didn't think I just sat down next to Shigure and ate my food.

"He transformed on the way here. I didn't know what to do so . . ." I placed the bowl away from me and then there was white smoke everywhere. I looked up to see a naked man with white hair, and gold eyes, he started to speak nonsense and somehow ended up staying with us for a whole week.

"Come on girl Yuki I want to take you out for dinner." I didn't have a choice this time as I was dragged out of the house and with the white haired man.

"Uh okay,"

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&***

"Oh you and Tohru are so cute, I wish I were younger."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty seven"

"Hmm that's nice I'm . . . huh I forgot, oh well, I think I'm older than you, Momiji said that my hair is longer than your do you think that is true?" He looked at my hair and then the length of it and then at his hair.

"By a few inches maybe so how do you know my brother Yuki?"

"He's a friend of Tohru's and a student and I live with them."

"My, what a poor flower living with stink men."

"Thanks I think." We had a short dinner and left it was starting to get colder and I don't like the cold, so it ended up me having to put my hat on and Ayame in my clothes because he transformed. I tried to not scream when he moved, but come on it was a freaking snake.

"WAAHHH stop moving please, it feels weird." He stopped right at my breast and let me tell you I thought I was going to die.

"This is so warm you should really come to my shop one day."

"Um please don't talk this is awkward enough as it is."

"Oh have I ever told you how much I love Yuki."

"Plenty of times," I felt the rest of his snake body wrap around my stomach and back, his body was cold and slimy feeling and it made me want to throw him off me, but I didn't want to be rude and leave him alone.

"Did you know people don't like me for my good looks?"

"Really I would have thought everyone likes you.

"No, oh you should have been here when Hatori, Shigure and I started high school. We were so close, everyone called us the three musketeers."

"I had friends like that course we were called the host club."

"Oh that is interesting."

"I know, it was so fun especially when we helped the people in need, I miss them sometimes." We stayed in silence and I forgot that he was in his snake form; I realized that we were almost at the house that was until we got surrounded by snakes, they couldn't be garden snakes or some type of non poisonous snakes, no they had to be the freaking poisonous ones.

"Um Ayame please do something, please hehe nice snakes please don't eat me." He stuck his head out and started to his at the other snakes and they slithered away, I was going to take a step when I looked down and saw, a pink snake (Yes there are pink snakes, we found one and thought it was a worm and were going to feed it to our chickens, well when we looked at it, and its tongue slid out I threw that thing and ran like there was no tomorrow home.) Ayame was still in his snake form and I bent over to pick it up.

The little pink snake looked at me and then at Ayame and curled around my hand. I froze Ayame then got out from under my clothes and then went from a snake to a naked man. He was kneeling in front of me and then hugged me. I really was surprised, and couldn't really move, I looked at Ayame and I really wanted to go hide.

"It makes me happy that you are trying, when we first met, I really didn't think you liked me."

"Well snakes scare me so I'm sorry." He stood up and I looked away, I gave him his clothes and let the little pink snake go.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&***

It had been a week and Hatori came over, we watched as Ayame followed Hatori out the house saying his good byes

"That was so weird," Me

"I liked him" Tohru

"Course you would," Kyo

"Hey can we have him over soon?" Tohru

"Sure" Shigure

"NO" Kyo and Yuki

I moved over and looked out the window.

"I wouldn't mind."


	12. Chapter 12

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked Boys, Oh my**

**I am sorry that the last two chapters were kind of blaaaa but to make it up to you this chapter should be a little better so enjoy.**

I had put on my black widow gang jacket on and was walking with Tohru, the guys didn't get why I dressed like this if we were going to be visiting a grave.

"You don't understand the mischief us girls have." We continued walking and Yuki was asking Tohru all about her mom. She answered all she could and then would look up at the sky.

She carried a light tan bucket filled with water and a scrub brush; I laughed and told her that we probably wouldn't need that. I stopped at a store to buy fresher ice cream than the rocky road. The store owner smiled and gladly gave me the bag of ice cream.

"You going to visit Kyoko huh, well give her my regards." With that we thanked the man and walked all the way to the cemetery.

I saw Uo and Hanna waiting for us and smiled as I saw Kyoko's jacket on Uo, it fit her nicely and show the red butterfly. The boys were gapping at us as we ascended the steps.

"WHO WEARS THAT TO VISIT THE CEMETERY!?" We all laughed and kept walking and chatting like nothing ever happened.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&**

I had told Tohru that we didn't need the water and I was right, I put the ice cream on the grave along with the rice balls that were there.

"I think gramps came and cleaned it for us and her." I looked at Tohru and then smiled at the food that was laid out.

"Alright pass me some of that yummy grub."

"Hey you can't eat here."

"Why not, Kyoko would like it if we raised some hell."

"This is delectable, Tohru did you make this as well?"

"Not all of it, Yuki helped me."

"Which one,"

"This one, silly," we ate and ate and even left some for Kyoko, we all then went back to the house. I had put everything away and Uo and Hanna were about to leave. Tohru was also on her way to work, I told them I could give them a ride, but they declined saying waste of gas and it would be easier to walk.

"Fine didn't want to take you to work, or ya'll home anyways." They laughed and left, I looked to see if Yuki or Kyo was going to go with them but they didn't move, they told them bye and went to watch T.V.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# WW#$%^&***

It had been two hours since Yuki left to get Tohru, I was laughing at the comedians on T.V. and Kyo was keeping me company as well. It was then that Kyo turned off the T.V. and looked at me.

"I have to tell you about our families, since Tohru probably already know because of Momiji." I sighed and placed the dinner that we were eating away from me.

"Okay lay the beans down." He looked at me like I was crazy and then just started talking.

"As you know we are the members of the zodiac, well when we are born we are either rejected by our mothers, or over protected; it isn't a good thing to be either, if the mother is over protective, then she will slowly loose it and rejects us anyways." I laughed and then as if it couldn't get any worse he glared at me.

"Sorry it wasn't right for me to laugh, but I figured that happened, I don't know how the babies are born but to give birth and not know what it is or how to respond to it, I think the mother would either reject it or over protect it, I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed." He looked away and said it was okay. I felt really bored so I decided to tease him.

"Oh, is that a blush I see?"

"What no, why would I do something so lame?"

"So you are blushing aww that is so cute." I pinched Kyo's cheek and he started freaking out, his arms were flailing all over the place, it was then that I took a step back and slipped.

"Ouchy that really hurt, ugh something is really heavy."

"You okay, and I am not heavy" his voice sounded really close, I had my eyes closed and was about to sit up, but felt a foot, _foot?_

"You know all you had to do was stop teasing, and we wouldn't be on the ground." I opened my eyes to see that Kyo was looking at me; I looked down to see he was straddling my waist and had his hands on either side of my head.

"Um, hehe sorry, I think we should get up now." I was about to sit up when I felt lips collide with mine. I didn't know what to do; I thought I told him that I didn't like him that way. His hands traveled up my sides and then back down to my hips. He then broke the kiss and pulled away from me.

"…."

"So, wanna get up now?"

"Ahh"

"How long have you two been standing there?"

"A while, since the "you know if you would of stopped teasing part." It would have been manlier if you didn't say anything and just kissed her."

"Shut up, damn rat,"

"Stupid cat,"

"Grr, I'm leaving," I really tried not to laugh, but it was too hard, so I ran as fast as I could to my room. I heard footsteps follow and then before they could get anywhere close to the room, I closed and locked the door.

"(Pant) Yuki come on, we could talk about this right." Okay well that's what I thought I heard, but here is what I was doing.

"Haha haha no, no haha haha I can't believe haha." Well at least that is what I think I was doing; I heard a knock on my window and opened the curtain to look at who was there. I saw orange hair and then red eyes, I couldn't help it I shut the window and laughed some more.

He opened the window and jumped in the room.

"Why are you laughing, shouldn't you be telling me that, I am too young and I don't understand what is going on." I thought I was going to burst.

"No, I'm sorry (gasp) I know I should (gasp) but this is the funniest thing that has happened since, haha, oh sorry, hrm this is the funniest thing since Tohru lived in the tent." It was then that he blushed again and walked out the room.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

I thought that night that I would have to be careful with certain things and make sure to take people seriously. Never know when it may come in handy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked Boys, Oh My**

Shigure decided that it was time for vacation, and to get away from the house. So instead of going to the hot springs or to another fancy place, he decided that the summer house would be okay, I didn't mind we haven't really been in school and I didn't think that the administration would care so why not. We decided to take two cars, mine and Hatori's and the kids choose who they wanted to ride with. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru decided that riding with me wouldn't be boring. While Missy, Shigure, and Hatori ride together.

Kyo had plugged my IPOD into the radio and selected a song, I laughed as the spice girls tell me what ya want came on.

"Aww does Kyo like spicy women?"

"Shut up ya damn rat it was already playing."

"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YA REALLY WANT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I REALLY WANT, I WANNA I WANNA REALLY, AND REALLY WANNA MAKE YOU SAY AWW . . . Aww who cut it off?" They gave the electronic device to Tohru and she picked Lady Gaga's you and I song. I laughed as Yuki took it away and picked a different song by SNSD.

"Gees how many songs do you have?"

"Um, I don't know many I guess, you guys suck at picking songs you know, here let me pick one."

"No you are driving,"

"So, it is my IPOD."

"FINE just keep your eyes on the road." They handed me the IPod and without taking my hands from the road, picked a song that they would all like. If you wanna know it was Katy Perry's the one that got away.

"There now no arguing everyone likes Katy Perry." It was quiet there was only the tapping of their feet to the beat. I laughed as Tohru sung the chorus over along with the lady. I felt Yuki's stare on me and I looked over for a couple seconds and then back to the road.

"What is something wrong?" He blushed and looked away; he then scratched his cheek and waited for a moment.

"Well I was wondering what this song is about." I stared out to the road and waited till there weren't any cars on the road near us and looked at Yuki.

"Well her and her husband had a fight before he left, a little while later, he crashed and died." It was silent and then the song changed halfway, I looked at Tohru and then she had a sad expression.

"Alright, how about this song, it's not depressing." I put on Alicia Keys and watched as they listened to the music in peace.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^**

We had finally made it to the damn house, sheesh who would have thought that kids could be picky about music. The last song that we landed on was Rhianna and Eminem singing Love the way you lie.

I laughed as I thought of really lighting a house on fire.

"Wouldn't that be interesting to see?"

"What would that be Miss Yuki?"

"To see a house on fire I mean no one would be hurt." They stayed silent and thought about it, I placed my sandals on and went to the house, we made it there before Shigure and Hatori, they called and said that Shigure was buying something I don't remember.

**TIME SKIP #$^&* (*#&$^&*$&^&*#**

They had finally arrived as we finished straightening up the little house, they came in and saw the sparkles and then Missy helped Tohru with the cooking. I saw the boys not knowing what to do, it was quiet, then as if on cue there came the door banging open and in came Ayame.

"HAHA no need to worry I am here to lift your spirits."

"Damn who told him we were here?"

"That was me,"

"GRR SHIGURE,"

"Shh Hatori is asleep,"

"Ahh, Yuki, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, why don't you guys, go on a walk by the lake." I looked at the silver haired idiot and want to smack him, Yuki grabbed Tohru and walked out the house, I followed along with a non fighting Kyo.

"Don't worries, about Jason, Kyo can fight him; he trained in the mountains and fought bears."

"I didn't fight bears, damn it."

**TIME SKIP $#$ %^&*(*&^%$#**

It was so quiet and tense I didn't know if they knew, but Tohru and I did, and when we got halfway down the trail she stopped and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, please forgive me."

"What in the world is she going on about?"

"I don't know what she is talking about."

"Ahh what was that, eeek no, it's Jason." Yes she fell and I tried to grab her before she fell, the boys got to her first and soften her landing. There was a problem though, they transformed into their animals.

"I am so sorry,"

"Damn it this is your entire fault you stupid rat."

"Shut up damn cat."

I laughed as Kyo tried to climb a tree to get to Yuki, and then some mice started to gather around Yuki, I fell over and they were freaking out.

"Why are you laughing?" It was then that Tohru was laughing as well, I l wiped my eyes and watched Tohru freak out as they transformed causing me to laugh again.

**TIME SKIP #$%^&^%R$E#W !Q**

They were getting their clothes on and we were turned the other way waiting till they were done.

"Sorry," they stopped and looked at us, but I think mainly at Tohru.

"For what,"

"Well we did something wrong didn't we?"

"Uh, no you did something wrong not me I was sitting there looking cute." They all face palmed and then Tohru continued.

"Well you haven't been acting like yourselves lately and we are sorry." They looked at each other and then at us.

"But you two didn't do anything."

"I already know that, she don't though."

"Anyways we are sorry I guess we have been getting comfortable around you three that we know that we can let our guards down." I sighed and then looked at the sky. We had gotten back on the trail and were heading to the lake.

The lake sparkled in the dimming sun and showed off the colors beautifully, it was then that somehow Kyo and Yuki started to act like their normal selves.

"You know what I didn't want to come in the first place."

"Me neither, but I thought it would be good just to get away from you."

"Sigh we are doing it again aren't we?" They looked at us and then started to apologize I laughed and accepted their apology.

"Sorry I just don't want to be here with him." Was the last thing they both said I laughed more and was starting to head back, well that was until I accidently tripped, and took them both down, with me into the water, I felt one hand on my waist and the others hand on my hands. I thought for about a couple of seconds and then got up and helped them, they were a little shocked that they were wet too, but they didn't complain.

**TIME SKIP*&^ %$# #$%^&*(**

I went back early than the others they didn't mind that they were wet they just wanted to spend time with Tohru. As I opened the door I didn't hear Missy complaining about making baby time with Hatori, no instead I hear that he should go get the woman he loves and take her away.

"You have a woman you already love?" They jumped as I spoke and then after they calmed down told me about the woman and how they had to erase her memory because she blamed herself for Hatori's blind eye. I smiled and patted Hatori's head.

"She sounds like a sweet woman." I then left to let the boys talk about whatever. I made my way into the kitchen and watched the sun set. It was pretty; I wished that I could see it forever sometimes.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and looked to see Shigure, and Ayame was in the doorway.

"What made you come back early?"

"The kids I should have stayed here, by the way I fell in the lake how do I smell?"

"Like fish and lake water." I heard the door to the entry way open and Ayame was gone to greet them. I walked out in time to see Yuki throwing a snake into the forest.

I hope he will survive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fruits, Animals, and Naked Boys, Oh my**

I had decided that I would go out today; I knew that I had to go to the school anyways and pick up all the paper work and stuff like that. While I was out I forgot that the fore cast said it would be raining. Boy was it raining, I thought the floods were going to come back and wipe away the world.

I had run from the school and stopped at a overhanging, my jacket soaked and my hair sticking to my face. I heard splashing and looked over to see Yuki and Tohru running towards me. I wasn't surprised I mean they said they would be out for a bit too.

"Oh, Yuki what are you doing here?"

"I got caught in the rain, I was hoping that I could get these papers and come back quickly, but as you can see my plan didn't work out." They had nodded their heads and looked at the falling water, it reminded me of a waterfall with the water hitting the overhang, I closed my eyes and saw a waterfall with the trees surrounding it and then a bridge and a save sphere. . . _Save sphere? That's not right is it? _ It was then that I heard splats of water again and looked to see Hatsuhara. He was holding his jacket protectively and trying to keep whatever it was that was in there dry.

"Oh, Hatsuhara, what are you doing?" He stopped and looked at all of us, it was then that he walked over to us and showed us a tiger.

"Umm, isn't it illegal to keep exotic animals as pets?" He shook his head and we had run back to the house. It didn't take long before I slipped and was about to fall, only to have Yuki catch me and change into his rat form; I sighed and picked him up along with his clothes, and ran into the house, more soaked than ever.

**TIME SKIP*&^ %$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# **

I watched as Hatsuhara dried his hair, along with Yuki and Tohru, the little tiger was in the corner, and not talking to anyone. I then went blind and only saw white and then felt someone rub my head.

"Stupid, do you wanna get sick again?" Kyo didn't stop and continued to dry my hair, it was a lot to dry and I didn't mind.

"So who is the little cutie pie tiger we have here?"

"Her name is Kisa."

"That is so cute, I wanna hold her."

"Tohru I wouldn't,"

"AHHH, its okay it doesn't hurt." I wanted to laugh, but thought maybe later, I placed my hand on the tiger's head and rubbed it.

"There, there no one will hurt you here; you should know that, you are with friends and family." She let go and went back to sulking in the corner.

"Well Kisa ran away, again she was starting to get picked on at school." Hatsuhara started but didn't get to finish as Kisa had ran and bit his arm, he looked at her and he didn't change to black Haru, but I guess what he said did the trick to get her to relax.

**TIME SKIP*&^ %$# !#$%^&*(*&^%$# **

We were now looking for Kisa I was in the yard and had looked everywhere, let me tell you I am never going to play hide and seek with this kid.

"Kisa, hey where are you?" I looked over and saw a lady crouched down next to Tohru and then a little ball of fur.

"Kisa why did you run away, do you like making me feel like this, why Kisa tell me?" The ball of fur had a hold of Tohru's hand and then I ran over there.

"There you are Kisa, I have been looking all over for you, do you want some leaks soup or something?" The tiger looked at me and then at Tohru, and then she transformed, Tohru had murmured something to her and Kisa was crying. I sat down next to Tohru and without hesitation, my hand was grabbed. I took off my coat and draped it over the little girl's body. She sat there and cried; I had gotten up and helped the mother up.

"You should get some rest; I know it may be difficult so if you want we can take care of Kisa for a little while." I drove the woman to her home at the Soma house and was greeted by Hatori.

"Hello Yuki thank you for bringing Kisa's mom back."

"No problem, I was about to head to the school again anyways, lots of paper work comes with being a teacher." He then opened my door and pulled me out. I was surprised and just went with it, I saw Missy at the corner and she was watching my reaction.

"Uh, Hatori, what are you doing?"

"Akito wants to have some words with you."

"Akito, he is the one in charge of this family right?"

"That is correct,"

"Did he talk with Missy?"

"No, he said he wanted to talk to the eldest of the girls that are living with Shigure." I looked up and then saw the figure in the window, I waved again and then looked back at the back of Hatori, and I jerked my arm out of his hand and walked beside him.

"Sorry but I thought my arm would fall off." He nodded his head and continued to lead me to the room.

We had passed several hallways and doors; I saw that Kisa's mother had gone home. It was darker in the corridors than in the rest of the house, I almost tripped and had to hold Hatori's shirt for support.

It didn't take long before we came to a colorful door and it had butterflies and patterns I thought it was cute.

Hatori knocked on the door and we waited for the come in. I gasped I had forgotten how freaking hot he was.

"Akito-sama I have brought her."

"Thank you, please leave I must discuss something with the girl." I was left with the man and he was outside holding a bird on his finger. I thought it was awesome, I mean I always wanted to be able to do that.

"So you think that was awesome, how I called the bird?" I was shocked and bowed my head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Akito-sama, and yes I do think that you being able to call birds to your hand like that awesome." Great I am babbling, he chuckled and then sat down outside.

"Are you wondering why I called you here?"

"Yes a little I have to get to the school soon, so if we could make this fast, and you must be a busy man." His foot started to tap and I didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one.

"Yes, well, I wanted to discuss what you think about the Soma's, you must think we are disgusting right?" I put my finger to my chin and then laughed, I then thought of why he would think that.

"Why would you think that I thought your people were disgusting? I don't see what is so bad about it, transforming into the animals, it is a part of the house hold and no one should be ashamed of it." He didn't seem to like that answer, for he stood up abruptly and fast walked towards me and was in front of me. I looked up to see his eyes to see a little bit of anger, he didn't touch me or anything, he got down on one knee and his kimono billowing out, I didn't think anything of it, and continued to look into his eyes.

"You think transforming into animals is what makes us, tell me Miss Yuki, what would happen if you transformed when hugged what animal would you be?" I paused and looked at him, and then at my hands and laughed.

"Well that would be easy a cat." His eyes widened a bit, I didn't even see him move I couldn't comprehend that I was pinned to the ground until I felt his leg rubbing my inner thigh.

I felt my hands being crushed by his, and my stomach having pressure on it. I looked into his eyes and he looked angry.

"Why a cat, Miss Yuki, do you fancy them?" I didn't move and only looked on, what would I answer, and before I could stop myself I had told him why.

"Because when I get too flustered my ears and tail pop out, I don't mind cats really I like them along with tiny birds and dogs and rats, I don't like snakes much but am learning to handle them, mmm let's see I met Kisa and I seem to like tigers, oh and boars." He squeezed my wrist tighter and I winced, I saw his head get bigger and didn't want what happened with me and Shigure to happen with me and him, I mean come on I just met the dude.

I closed my eyes tight and clinched my teeth together. I felt hot breath on my cheek and then next to my ear.

"You have two choices, number one, you can stay with Shigure, and have life a living hell made by me, or two, take your cousin and that wrench of a woman and leave, don't make contact with them and don't speak to them, which do you choose." I opened my eyes and looked at him; I wanted to laugh and thought better of it.

"Well since I think they are both hard to choose from Imma say neither, you see I am older than you and just because you are the head of a family that I have nothing to do with means I don't have to listen to you, I respect you and stuff, like I would respect anybody, but for you to tell me to take Tohru away from Kyo and Yuki, now that is where I draw the line.

"They are getting along fine what is the big deal?" My answer wasn't what he was looking for. He moved his knee closer to my area and I flinched, he smirked and moved closer himself.

"Woman that is not a wise decision, are you sure you choose this?" I looked at him and smiled, I felt his grip loosen and I took my right hand from his grasp, I smiled and held out my hand.

"Name is Yuki, wanna be friends Akito?" He didn't take my hand, instead he stared at me in shock, I giggled and patted his head, and it was then that he regained his composure. He stood up and was away from me.

"You may leave; I tire of talking to you." I laughed and then sat up, I placed a paper on the floor where I sat and then left. It didn't take long before I was out of the Housing area and to my car.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&***

I had grabbed some stuff to make leaks soup, I didn't mind it, I knew that I was going to have to grab it sooner or later, I just knew it would be sooner.

**FLASH BACK$$ %^&*()(*&^%$#**

"_Hey, miss Yuki you have a phone call." I put my bag down and made my way to the office phone, I had just walked in and not a second later was there a phone call._

"_Hello Yuki, are you there?"_

"_Yeah Tohru what do you need I am kind of busy."_

"_Oh sorry but can you pick up some leaks and Kyo's favorite for tonight?" I had pushed the hair out of my eyes and blew some out of the way._

"_Yeah sure, I will be home soon, so wait for me alright."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fruit, animals, and naked boys, Oh my**

It had been two days since Kisa left and Tohru was glad that she had started to talk, Hatsuhara was even more glad.

**FLASH BACK *&^ %$# ! #$%^&*(*&^%$# **

_Kisa, I'm so bored, wanna go to the park with me?" I had placed some candy on the table and she lightened up, she nodded her head and grabbed one of the red candies, plopping it in her mouth, it didn't take long before she spit it out and was running around trying to find water. _

_I laughed and Kisa glared at me, it was a school day but I thought I would be alright seeing as the principle likes me enough to let me have some breaks._

"_Alright I am sorry, do you forgive me if I take you to the park?" She left and had her coat and shoes on and was out the door. I noticed that there was a little box sitting on my dresser I forgot what it went to, Meh I'll figure it out later._

_And with that I and Kisa were gone._

_**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# #$%^&**_

_We came back when Hatsuhara, Kyo and Yuki were there, I wasn't surprised they had started to form a bond and I knew they would know until later on in life._

"_Where have you two been we come home and the place is a mess didn't you clean." I looked at Kyo and then at Yuki who wasn't glaring or anything, he bonked Kyo on the head and I just inhaled some air._

"_Sorry I thought that Kisa could use some fresh air and I have been working on grading your papers idiot so don't yell at me." With that I went to the other room to make tea._

_I heard the conversation they were having and they were reading Kisa's letter from the teacher I really wanted to puke this teacher is a nut job. I heard a thud and went to check it out._

_Kisa was being hugged by Hatsuhara and it was a little intimate. I blushed and watched as they congratulated her on retrieving her voice. I wanted to break it up, but knew she was young and nothing would happen._

**END FLASH BACK&^%$# #$%**

I placed a bowl of candy on the table and sighed Tohru wouldn't be home Missy ran off a long time ago and hasn't came back since she and Hatori been together. I heard that she was assigned to a new world from what Faythe brat told me. Hope she comes back soon I miss her.

Yuki and Kyo don't remember there ever being another girl here other than Tohru and me.

I was finished cleaning and saw a note from Tohru saying she wasn't going to be home anytime soon and would be at Hanna's house with Uo. I smiled it has been a while since they hung out so it is alright; I just hoped she would be okay on her way home.

**TIME SKIP (*&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&**

It has been a day since I cleaned the house and I am now back at the school, I was able to resign as a teacher and was glad, the P.E teacher was a little sad, but I think he was just a womanizer.

"Yuki, tell the others Imma be a little late picking you up and you may have to walk so if I am just walk home."

"Alright be safe Miss Yuki." With that I was gone and had to get to somewhere where it was quiet, I had made it to a small park and saw a little figure in the back of my car, I pulled over and saw Kisa.

"What the hell Kisa, you are supposed to be at school." She lifted her head up and then smiled.

"I missed big sister and aunty." I sighed

"Crap okay well lets go see big sister." By the time we got to the house it was late I saw Hatori's car in the drive way and started to panic. Kisa got out and ran inside and to Tohru's room. I slung out the car and walked lazily after her, I was bombarded by Momiji about questions and stuff I went to the kitchen and saw Kyo reading books, and he had a huge bruise on the side of his face I laughed and went to the fridge.

"Let me guess you pissed Yuki off again."

"Shut up girl Yuki,"

"Nope," I popped the P just to get on his nerves it was then that Momiji came in and started to bug the crap out of him, I was laughing and trying not to pee myself.

It was then that Shigure and Yuki came in and were waiting on dinner.

"You shouldn't stay out so late anymore, Yuki it is starting to get dangerous." I sighed and said that I would be careful and call if I needed help and such, I went to visit with Tohru and found Kisa hugging her like her life depended on it, I sighed and walked down the stairs and bumped into Hatori.

"So what caused Tohru to be in the state she is in now?"

"Stress and depression,"

"I see will she be alright?"

"Yes, I have a question, where did Missy go, I haven't seen her."

"She left and went back to her family; she'll be back I think." He patted my head and walked away, I felt this warmth feeling take over my body and went to take a bath.

"God today was stressful and it isn't even bed time." I sunk deeper into the tub and let my head sink under the water so that I could hold my breath, I stayed under for a couple more seconds and till I felt my lungs burn for oxygen.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# ! #$%^&***

Tohru came back happy, I found out that she had failed her midterm and this time she studied like there was no tomorrow, she was medusa when anyone bugged her and only wanted to have help if the problem was difficult.

I was about to head out the door when I was suddenly hugged against someone and they were ranting about how I should come to visit his shop and blah, blah, blah.  
I looked up to see Ayame and he was looking at me, his head started to get bigger and then as if nothing happened I was free, I looked over and saw Yuki's leg up and Kyo in the same position. I sighed and went to go get a bag of ice.

"How about it Yuki lets go see your brother's shop." I sighed and waited for hell to freeze over it was then that I was surprised that Yuki didn't say no.

"Oh my did he . . ." I heard a fan girl squeal and then saw Ayame dial a phone number and start talking like a squirrel on crack. I don't know what else happened for yesterday, but what I do know is that a red faced Yuki and Tohru came home.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# !#$%^&***

I went to visit Ayame to get the gist of what happened and oh my did I want to run out of there as fast as possible the assistant was a freaking devil.

"Yes of course you know I think a BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EP and a BLEEEEEP and bleeps would go nice of course that is only if you have a BLEEEP every now and then." I thought I was bad this lady made me want to kill myself.

"Oh Yuki what are you doing here?" I looked to see Ayame smiling and running at me in a wedding dress. I covered my mouth and held in the laughter.

**TIME SKIP(*&^%$# #$^&***

"Well Yuki didn't want to say anything to me about the visit so I wanted to know how things went."

"Oh aren't you such a sweet girl." It was then that I was pulled into a room by the lady and stripped and into something I didn't know, I walked out to see it was a maids outfit and had fishnets on under the outfit and a little hat to go with it, he smiled and so did the lady.

"Yuki we need you to be our model would you like to work for us?" I thought about it and then nodded my head what harm would it do.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# !**

I came back late and was getting lectured about how it was dangerous again and how I should call when I am going to be late.

"GOD DAMN IT, I AM THE FUCKING ADULT, I SHOULD BE GIVING YOU THIS DAMN LECTURE!" With that I was in my room and fell asleep.

**TIME SKIP(*&^%$# #$%^&***

I had placed my head on the table I was so bored and nothing big was happening so I was alone in the house with Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, they were so boring and wouldn't let me do anything anymore not after they found out about what Akito did. It wasn't a big deal, I mean I wasn't traumatized I heard a voice and looked over to see a man in blue robes, I then looked behind me to see a man with weird pants and a head band on. I placed my cup of tea down and watched them out the corner of my eye.

"We need to talk Yuki." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fruit, Animals, and Naked Boys, Oh my**

I felt this warmth and didn't know why, usually Shigure keeps it cold in the house and not even a billion blankets could keep you warm. I cracked my eyes open only to be met with a pair of blue eyes.

I wanted to scream, but then thought it would be kind of cliché. The person moved and looked over to his left then his right. He then pulled out what looked like a rope.

"Let me see your hands."

"No I aint into S&M."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." He placed the rope down and fought to hold in a chuckle. He then got close to my face and then pecked my nose.

"Ah I missed that since of humor no fun with that stiff around." I was confused as to what he was talking about that was until I heard a voice in the corner.

"Jecht, stop telling her useless things it isn't part of the mission." I looked at dark corner and saw red, I didn't know why, but it did look familiar.

"Right sorry, anyways we had to tell you to watch out and not screw anything else up, they are letting it slide that the people in the world that you are currently helping know about your traveling." I looked at the man in the weird pants and no shirt; he then smiled and placed a hand on my head.

"But don't worry, we will do our best to keep those Black Optis' away."

"It was nice to see you again Miss Yuki." And with that I was out like a light again.

**TIME SKIP ## #$ %^&*(**

I will kill those bastards, how dare they tell me this and then expect me to take this lightly.

**FLASH BACK (*&^%$# #$%^&***

_Kyo and Yuki came in with a panicked Tohru, I didn't freak out until she told me that she encountered a boy with Kisa that was supposedly her brother and that he stole her notebook. I slammed the cup down and heard the pop of the air around causing white smoke to fill the room._

"_Yuki calm down it is okay we got this under control."_

" _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ."_

"_Girl Yuki come on, we can talk about this calm down."_

" _. . . . . . I AM CALM!" They flinched and moved away, I stood up and grabbed Tohru's hand.  
"Nahh, where are we going?" I pulled her to where I knew where the little boy and Kisa would be, I saw Hatori in my line of sight and pulled him over to me._

"_Where is Hatsuhara at?" He looked at me then at Tohru, he then said he was over by the store that sales pockey sticks. I left and saw white and black hair. I pulled the unsuspected bastard with me and he just came like nothing._

_I saw Kyo and Yuki still following us so I let them catch up it was then that Yuki was tackled by a little blonde._

"_Yuki, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Tohru, what ya doin?"_

"_Let's find that brat and show him a lesson."_

**END FLASH BACK#$%%$# #$%$#$%**

I was stomping around town to find the brat and was now tired; they carried me back to Shigure's house and placed me in front of the little brat that we were looking for.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" He smirked and placed the book on the table.

"What can't pick on someone your own size?" It was then that Kisa came into the room holding something and then putting it in the little DVD player.

"Let's watch this Hiro okay." He looked at Kisa and then stood up and left. I watched as Tohru went after him I went to my room and got more candy seeing as the little brat ate most of it. It was then I felt arms encircle my waist. I didn't mind it was until I felt lips on my neck did I freeze.

"What is wrong I thought you liked it like this?"

"Is this really a good time to be doing thing like this?"

"Well no, but you look so cute."

"Get off me please." He slowly let go and walked to the door.

"Yuki this doesn't have to continue if you don't feel comfortable with it, I will stop, if that is what you wish." Shigure moved to walk out when I grabbed his hand and held him in place.

"I don't want it to end; I just need it to slow down." He turned and smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. He then walked out leaving me to my thoughts. I heard a knock on my door and looked to see Kyo standing there. He looked angry, but then calmed himself down.

"Tohru talked to that Hiro boy so there isn't anything to worry about, are you okay?" I looked at him and smiled and then walked out the room pausing by his side.

"Just perfect Kyo, thank you here take this." I gave him a little piece of paper and then walked on. It was then that Yuki came into view and helped me with the candy. I gave him the same paper that I gave Kyo and then walked to where the kids were at. Kisa smiled and patted a spot on the other side of her.

"Here you two, I want you to have this." I gave them the little paper as well and watched as they smiled and continued to watch the video.

I looked at Tohru and smiled she seemed a little nervous, and tried to hide it, key word tried.

**TIME SKIP #$%^%$# **

I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen, usually they wouldn't come true, but this one was killing me. I closed my eyes and then opened them to see Missy in my view, I shoved her face out of the way and then she fell causing a loud thump to be heard. I stayed lying down, but talked to her.

"Where have you been everyone has been worried?"

"I had to leave the team that I work for are in a scramble and needed me to get to work on the other worlds, of course I failed at three of them and we are now in crisis, Black Optis needs more people, they are running out of Neko Lads and. . ." I looked at her and then at the ceiling she seemed stressed, it was then that I realized she said Neko Lads was that what we were.

"What are Neko Lads?" She looked at me and then at the ground.

"That is what we are Neko Lads, we make sure the world is in order, because we are Neko's we play a key role." I heard some steps running to the door, I looked at Missy and then she vanished. The door burst open showing a shirtless Kyo and Yuki and a tired Tohru.

"Yuki are you alright we thought we heard something." I moved so that I was facing them.

"Uh, yeah I'm alright I just fell off my bed must have been a crazy dream go back to sleep nothing to worry about." With that everyone was out and gone.

**I realize that this story has been procrastinated and it needs to end so we are gunna skip a few chapters I know I don't want to but it needs to be done there are so many that I want to do in so little time, especially with school and stuff like that.**

**TIME SKIP(*&^%$# #$%^&***

We were busy packing our things for the cabin I was laughing at Kyo who was getting surrounded by cats. I heard something outside and went to check it out, as I opened the door I was tackled to the ground by a green dressed girl.

"OMG WHERE IS Kyo my love?" I moved out of the way of her trampling feet and heard something crash and break. I had learned that this wouldn't be the first or the last for this to happen. Missy had came back and I was glad, she said that she wouldn't miss going to the beach house again.

**TIME SKIP(*&^%$#$%^&*(**

I realized something was up and looked at Shigure he was depressed and tried to hide it, he wasn't doing it well, Yuki stayed with Tohru, and Kagure tried to be with Kyo. Missy didn't come out of her room, and Hatori was with her. I noticed Ayame, Momiji, and Hatsuhara along with Kisa and Hiro were here. I decided that I would make something to cheer everyone up they were all so down. It was then that I heard the door slam and then several more, I went to the living room and saw that Yuki and Shigure were watching out the window. I went to see what it was and saw Tohru and Kyo out there with another man.

I went outside; I heard protests from Yuki and Shigure and ignored them.

"Hello kind sir what is your name do you need to stay with us?"

"Master what are you doing here?

"Master that is weird Kyo you mentioned a master before, but. . ." I didn't have time to finish my sentence my eyes widened and before I knew it there was a big animal sitting in front of Tohru and I. Then it disappeared into the forest, I was shocked. _What was that? Kyo maybe and his true form, I can't think I feel horrible like I seen something that, I have to save him and help Tohru._

I felt my knees along with Tohru fall on me; I started to get up and helped Tohru. "We have to go after him, come on get up." I went towards the forest and was still a little dazed and I couldn't see where I was going, I ended up tripping over some trees along with Tohru. She started to cry and I wanted to too but it was time for tears. There was some car lights and then I heard that sickening fake kind voice.

"Oh so there you are, if you continue to meddle I will make you regret this are you still sure you want to continue I mean look at Tohru and what you dragged her into."

"Akito, leave them alone." I heard a hmph and then some retreating footsteps I looked to see Shigure he was on his knees and I didn't know when but it was raining, he started to cry I got up and as did Tohru and we continued to walk ignoring whatever it was that he was saying.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# **

for some reason we ended up at the grave of Kyoko and I wouldn't of minded if I was practically balling my eyes out trying to figure out what to do.

"Hey Hanna what is up why are here?" I wanted to run to their arms and not ever leave. Uo seemed to want to do the same; of course Hanna knew what we had to do. She cried with us and made us leave to do what we needed to. I felt lost and tired and wanted to just go to sleep.

I heard Hanna's painful cries and wanted to just leave, so we did and I heard Uo try to call us back, but we didn't listen. It was then somehow we ended up at the lake side. I saw the animal that was in front of us and I wanted to hug him. I went to it and placed a hand on his and was flung into a tree.

"**GO AWAY DON'T LOOK AT ME!" **I got up again and saw Tohru had a hold of him, I saw Yuki shooting down the cliff and grab onto the other arm. I then hugged the torso gently and felt this heart break come over me.

"I wanna go home Kyo." I heard Tohru say he paused and looked at her and then over at me.

"I want ever thing like it was please can we go back and I make us some yummy food?" I said he didn't thrash and like magic he transformed into a cat and Tohru scooped him up and we were on our way. I felt my leg give out, and then was being lifted up, I looked to see Yuki holding me. I didn't care I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck. He didn't mind and I was glad.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$# #$%^**

Missy got married to Hatori I know what you're thinking, WTF SHE IS LIKE FIFTEEN! It was her choice and she is twenty four remember. LOL, Shigure finally settled down with someone and I laughed and found out it was his editor. I laughed and placed a thank you card his desk.

"Akito was nicer since Tohru went to visit him of course he still held hatred, but it wasn't horrible. Tohru is also going out with Yuki and Kagure and Kyo are trying to make it work. I smiled and placed some more rice balls in the lunch boxes. I was almost done when I felt light headed the food fell over and I thought I was catching it, but it turned out I was falling with the food. I saw Yuki in the door way and noticed his face was full of worry, I smiled and then heard them holler for each other.

I realized that soon I was back in the room where it started. The room where I was in a tube and they were all looking at me. I felt this pain in my chest come over and realized I am going to miss all the worlds I go to.

"Welcome back"

"We missed you

"Hope you can forgive us we had to pull you out early."

"Here some close for you." I looked and saw that the Faythe brat was right in front of me. He then hugged me and I felt this immense pain in my torso. Before I knew it I saw Missy and we were gone. I felt the wind in my hair and then all the worlds memories vanish. I realized then and there that something like this would happen eventually, I felt my hand turn to ash and looked to see it black and gone.

"It was a reborn knife, I'm sorry I didn't get there in time but you will be reborn but still a Neko Lad. By the way, you will get to be who you truly want to be. You wont remember but let me tell you, it will be good I promise. One more thing before you sleep for a while when you wake up you probably wont remember a thing don't worry I will be there and help you out, we will go save another world when you wake up okay." With that I fell asleep, well it felt like sleep. I kept seeing different people and me laughing with the people. I was glad that they were happy but what will happen later.

I felt this lovely feeling and then there was darkness.

**I am so sorry I had to end this fanfic like that but I couldn't write anymore and I will start another one soon. I was going to do a two seasoned one but figure that it would be easier to stick with just the one seasoned stuff. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
